Fragmentos da Companhia
by Vovo
Summary: Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. TsengxRufus RenoxRufus .
1. Chapter 1

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. **

**[TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**x  
**

**Falatório inicial do autor para que não digam que não avisei algumas coisas:**

Tseng, Rufus, Reno são flex.

Para quem leu outras fics minhas, esta pode parecer estranha. Ela não tem cronologia linear, mas tentei escrever de uma maneira que desse para notar quando foram os acontecimentos. Mesmo assim, pode gerar um pouco de confusão.

O Rude é hétero nesta fic, espero que não me matem, como escritor, eu achei melhor para o meu desenvolvimento não fazer todos os personagens se envolverem com alguém do mesmo sexo.

Eu me preocupo muito em desenvolver e exercitar o meu estilo. As fics são uma maneira de treinar isso, então espero que me perdoem por algumas liberdades que eu tomei, talvez não seja uma leitura muito convencional.

Também precisam me perdoar pelo jeito que abordei alguns lemons, pode não ser o que esperam, mas fiz isso pelo mesmo motivo citado acima (isso já tá cansando), como escritor, é mais interessante escrever coisas diferentes.

Lemons em todos os capítulos.

Fiz o Rufus um pouco mais novo que os outros, Reno e Rude com quase a mesma idade e Tseng mais velho.

Tomei liberdade para criar o passado deles.

* * *

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem).**

**

* * *

**Capítulo 1

- Ainda bem que você chegou, chefe.

Tseng olhou com espanto para o ruivo, que estava com a respiração acelerada. Reno desesperado era sinal de que o assunto era realmente sério.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o líder dos Turks tentando manter a calma.

- Rufus. – Os olhos esverdeados brilharam com intensidade enquanto ele descrevia a situação e corria em direção ao escritório do presidente.

O líder dos Turks sentia seu peito se apertar com seu batimento acelerado. Ele esteve fora por alguns dias em sua mais importante missão.

Procurar uma cura.

Reno havia dito que o presidente não falava com ninguém, não atendia ninguém. Esteve trancado em seu escritório por muito tempo.

- Eu quase arrombei a porta antes de saber que você vinha... Mas eu fiquei com medo de que ele... – Reno interrompeu sua frase. –...de que eu recebesse alguma daquelas broncas, sabe como ele fica de mau-humor...

Rufus não era mais o mesmo desde a descoberta do Geostigma. Continuava sério e recluso, mas havia algo diferente em seu olhar.

- Senhor? – Tseng falou com seus lábios quase encostados à porta.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Vou entrar.

Silêncio.

Tseng arrombou a porta trancada.

O escritório estava escuro. As janelas fechadas. Apenas a luz de um monitor iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Pilhas de papéis e documentos estavam espalhados pela mesa e pelo chão.

- Senhor...?

Rufus estava sentado em sua cadeira. Imóvel. O olhar estático.

Os Turks respiraram fundo.

- Não temos tempo a perder... – disse o loiro sem tirar o olhar do monitor. - O planeta está esperando por mim.

x

x

x

x

- Eu não preciso que me proteja.

O garoto estava na parte descoberta da cobertura. O rosto coberto pelos cabelos molhados. A roupa encharcada, pesando sobre seu corpo gelado. Chovia. Em um ritmo constante as gotas caiam. O céu era uma extensa mancha negra, opressora.

- Eu não preciso que me proteja – repetiu Rufus recusando a ajuda. Tseng havia colocado seu casaco sobre o corpo do garoto após se assustar ao ver o jovem herdeiro parado no meio da chuva. Parecia que esteve assim por horas. Seu superior não ficaria feliz ao saber que ele havia deixado aquilo acontecer. Seu dever era protegê-lo...

- Diga, você está fazendo isso apenas porque é seu trabalho? – O garoto virou para o rapaz, olhos azuis levemente voltados com desdém para a indesejada companhia.

Ele parecia tão solitário...

- Eu achei que deveria fazer isso. Eu o vi... no meio da chuva e achei que você precisasse de algo para cobri-lo.

Então Rufus pegou a arma de Tseng e apontou para o Turk.

- E o que você me diz agora. Eu preciso de proteção? Eu sou indefeso?

Tseng disse sem se abalar. – Você não está mirando no lugar certo. – Ele constatou que a arma não estava apontada para um ponto vital.

O garoto corrigiu sua mira e direcionou a arma para o coração de Tseng. – E agora, o que você me diz?

Tseng permaneceu parado, na mesma posição.

- Eu vou atirar? – perguntou Rufus.

- Eu não sei.

Os olhos azuis do garoto pareciam frios. Sua mão segurava a arma com firmeza. Seus dedos em uma posição precisa. De maneira diferente de quando ele simplesmente apontou a esmo. Tseng havia se surpreendido, se Rufus quisesse, teria chances de matá-lo naquele momento. Mas o Turk mantinha-se calmo. Algo em seu instinto lhe dizia que o garoto não faria aquilo. E de qualquer maneira, se Rufus tentasse algo de verdade, Tseng detectaria o movimento e o impediria. Mas o que o fazia aceitar aquela situação, alguém apontando uma arma para ele sem que ele fizesse nada, não era o medo...

Aquele olhar frio. Tanta força em alguém tão jovem. Aquilo o surpreendeu... Ele mal havia deixado de ser uma criança, mas tinha uma segurança que alguns adultos nunca possuiriam.

O jovem nunca esteve tão perto de Rufus, talvez aquela era a ocasião em que mais haviam trocado palavras. E olhares.

x

x

x

x

Rufus esquecia-se de comer e dormir. Trabalhava dia e noite.

O mundo. Seria ele quem reconstruiria o mundo. Não havia tempo a perder. O planeta dependia dele. Rufus sentia o poder que tinha em suas mãos. Aquela seria sua nova meta: salvar seu planeta.

Seus olhos azuis viam a paisagem pela janela do escritório, o céu sobre a vegetação.

Seu novo mundo.

x

x

x

x

- Isso tá horrível. – A voz profunda de Rude ecoou pelo pequeno escritório abafado.

- Foi mal, me empolguei demais.

- É normal sangrar tanto assim? – O Turk olhou o homem debruçado em uma enorme poça do seu próprio sangue sobre a mesa.

- Talvez ele tivesse mais sangue... Mas ele era tão magro... É, acho que não se pode julgar pelas aparências...

- Mas no seu caso, você age como um idiota, parece um idiota e é um idiota.

- Ei?! – gritou Reno.

- Fica quieto ou o resto do prédio vem aqui correndo para ver o que aconteceu.

- Mas você começou!!

- Tá, então vamos... – Rude praticamente arrastou Reno em direção à saída.

- Ei! Espera... – disse o ruivo ao parar de repente e se virar.

Rude estava em alerta, observando com cuidado o local.

Reno se aproximou lentamente do corpo e pegou um pacote ao seu lado.

- Não, você não fez isso... – Rude viu seu amigo morder o hambúrguer que o homem estava prestes a comer antes de ser eliminado.

- Ele está morto, não vai precisar mais disso – disse Reno com a boca cheia.

- Inacreditável... Você tem dinheiro, por que roubar os mortos?

- Ele está morto! Ele não liga! – Reno quase gritou.

- Vamos embora!

Rude saiu do escritório apressadamente.

- Yo, relaxa!

Reno o seguiu.

xxx

_- Como foi?_

- Zero a zero.

Tseng franziu o cenho. - _O que, Reno?_

- Opa, foi mal, chefe! Tudo certo. – Reno estava sentado em um balcão ao lado de Rude, comendo Hot-dogs e assistindo a um jogo. – Filho da mãe, esse juiz tá robando!

O moreno respirou fundo. – _Alvo removido?_

- Afirmativo, senhor. Ainda bem que...

A ligação foi encerrada

Reno ainda estava com o aparelho ao ouvido. – Sim, chefe, obrigado pela consideração, tchau para você também, ainda bem que não desligou na minha cara!

- Obrigado por gritar enquanto eu assisto o jogo. – Rude disse depois de parar de comer seu terceiro hot-dog e se virar para Reno, até retornar seu olhar para a tela embaçada pela gordura dos lanches.

xxx

Tseng estava analisando a lista que seu lhe chefe entregou. Quando o Turk confirmou o resultado da missão, ele fez algumas anotações no papel. Depois voltou a olhar as informações.

_Esse pode ser na terça. Esses dois no mesmo dia, quinta. Não pode ser para depois, eles sabem demais. Esse aqui na sexta... Espera... Rude vai estar investigando um outro caso e Reno... Reno vai entregar aquela mensagem especial... Parece que os dois vão ter realmente o que fazer no sábado à noite..._

O Turk terminou suas anotações e começou a passá-las para o computador. Depois de escrevê-las, deixou algumas partes em negrito e alinhou o texto. O rapaz revisou o trabalho e viu o horário.

- Chegou a hora.

Rufus estava doente e Tseng ficou encarregado de levar Dark Nation para passear.

_Espero que ele melhore logo... Aquele animal me odeia._

Por que Tseng não mandava outro no seu lugar?

_Mas foi Rufus que me pediu..._

x

x

x

x

Os alvos eram atingidos com precisão. Não importava os obstáculos para a visão, os tiros eram certeiros. Passos eram escutados sobre a grama e areia. As duas figuras estavam num campo ao lado da praia. Tseng acompanhava o treinamento de Rufus. O cenário mudava a cada encontro. Não fazia muito tempo que o garoto treinava, mas ele era surpreendente. Sua afinidade com armas de fogo era um talento nato. E a cada dia ele se tornava melhor.

Depois que não havia mais alvos a serem atingidos, os dois sentaram-se em uma estrutura metálica que cercava o campo. Rufus olhava para o horizonte de maneira contemplativa. As ondas se movendo lentamente.

Tseng observava o garoto atentamente, sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo.

- Poucas vezes eu estive em um lugar como este.

Aquele sol banhando as águas. A areia clara voando com o vento. Aquilo era uma ilusão criada pelo sistema de treinamento da Shinra. Mas parecia tão real...

Então Rufus voltou seu olhar para Tseng.

- Você vai me levar a um lugar desses?

O jovem Turk refletiu. Era perigoso para o filho do presidente ir a certos lugares. Um plano de segurança devia ser acionado. Por causa disso, Rufus não saía muito.

- Não sei se posso, senhor.

- Mas você vai dar um jeito, não vai? – O garoto o fitou com um lindo olhar brilhante.

Tseng precisaria conversar e convencer seu superior... Mas o que ele diria? _"Rufus quer passear, posso levá-lo?"_ -...Eu vou tentar, mas não posso garantir nada.

Rufus mostrou um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

O jovem Turk se perguntou o que aquele garoto o levaria a fazer um dia desses...

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

Tseng refletia nas conseqüências de sua próxima ação.

Então Rufus foi levado a encostar-se a uma parede e observou com surpresa quando o moreno colocou sua boca sobre a sua e sugou seus lábios fechados, umedecendo-os.

- Me desculpe, senhor. – Tseng tentou se recompor. – Não vai se repetir...

- É claro que vai se repetir! – Interrompeu Rufus com um tom cortante. – Acha mesmo que não, Tseng...? – O garoto olhou para ele com desconfiança.

O Turk estava surpreso.

Rufus deu um suspiro exasperado e se reaproximou de Tseng de forma abrupta. Ele puxou a gravata do moreno e beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

- Termine isso – ordenou Rufus.

Mal havia registrado o que aquelas palavras significavam, Tseng já havia colocado seus braços em volta do mais jovem, beijando-o.

No começo, Rufus não sabia o que fazer, mas se concentrou nos movimentos de Tseng. Depois ele começou a imitar o que o outro fazia. Ele roçava sua língua contra a outra lentamente e sentia o mais velho guiá-lo.

Quando eles terminaram, Tseng passou seu polegar nos lábios entreabertos de Rufus, enxugando-os, enquanto olhava para ele com adoração.

Rufus ficou em silêncio por um momento, registrando o que aconteceu. Então ele olhou intensamente para Tseng.

- Você quer mais?

_Mas é claro, senhor._

Rufus se levantou.

- Então arrume um jeito de me levar para um lugar desses.

Tseng observou o garoto se afastar.

O cenário se desfez.

O Turk seguiu aqueles passos.

_No que eu fui me meter..._

x

x

x

x

Era um dia bem monótono. Uma tarde quente e preguiçosa. Reno esticou seus braços e bocejou. Mudou a posição da cadeira. Olhou para as cortinas da sala. Mudou novamente de posição. Levantou-se e caminhou pelos corredores vazios. Ele tinha trabalho, mas se ninguém estava fazendo seu serviço, por que ele faria? O presidente tinha um compromisso importante em Junon e levou boa parte dos funcionários da empresa. Reno achava que aquilo era só desculpa para pegar um navio e ir para Costa Del Sol depois. E o ruivo não havia sido convocado.

- Rude nem sabe aproveitar um dia de sol como eu. Espero que ele esteja torrando dentro daquele uniforme.

Reno se aproximou de uma máquina e olhou as opções de bebidas. Sem álcool. Quente demais para café. Chá gelado ou suco de limão?

-...

O ruivo encostou-se à máquina e sentiu o frio do metal ultrapassar suas roupas e alcançar suas costas. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos.

_O que estou fazendo aqui?_

O rapaz abriu os olhos e virou seu rosto para o lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Conhecendo melhor as coisas enquanto o velho não está.

- Devia estar numa piscina. – Reno sorriu.

_E me levar junto._

- Já vou à piscina todos os dias, depois dos treinos e dos estudos.

_Criança rica e mimada._

Os lábios de Reno se moveram enquanto ele revirava os olhos.

-...Eu não sou criança.

O ruivo voltou a olhar para Rufus, um tanto surpreso. Ele tinha certeza de que não havia dito aquilo em voz alta... Reno deixou seus olhos passearem pelo loiro sem a menor discrição. Seu sorriso aumentou quando ele sentiu a temperatura subir.

- Ainda me parece – provocou o Turk.

Rufus não demonstrava nenhuma mudança aparente em sua expressão.

- Não acha melhor ver mais de perto?

Reno riu e num piscar de olhos se desencostou da máquina e caminhou na direção do garoto. Ele o rodeou e o observou de uma forma que irritasse o jovem, mas Rufus continuava aparentemente calmo. Então o Turk parou na frente do loiro e o encarou. O tempo havia feito algo magnífico com Rufus. Se o garoto não fosse filho do presidente, Reno já o teria levado para algum canto escuro e se esquecido do resto do mundo.

Então Rufus mostrou um sorriso e olhou para Reno de um jeito que fez o Turk ignorar o pouco bom senso que tinha e guiar o mais novo para o escritório vazio.

Logo que a porta se fechou, Rufus foi prensado contra a parede. O ar quente da respiração acelerada de Reno tocava sua orelha e as mãos do ruivo deslizaram pelo seu peito. O garoto parou um momento para sentir os toques, fechou os olhos e começou a puxar as roupas do Turk. Seus dedos se aventuraram por baixo da camisa, entrando em contato com a pele quente. Ele tocou o abdômen do ruivo e fez suas mãos darem a volta pela cintura e deslizarem pelas costas. Reno gemeu de leve e mordeu a orelha de Rufus. Então ele passou seus braços em volta do loiro e fez seus corpos se encontrarem de uma maneira muito agradável para ambos.

Rufus encontrou a parte do peito de Reno que era revelada pela camisa aberta e passou a chupar e mordiscar a pele. O Turk desceu suas mãos pelo corpo do garoto e apertou suas nádegas. Rufus deu uma forte mordida na região que ligava o ombro ao pescoço de Reno e jogou seu corpo para frente, esfregando-se impacientemente no outro. O Turk riu por um momento, antes de morder o pescoço de Rufus, colocar sua coxa entre as pernas dele e fazer pressão.

Reno achou loucura o que estava fazendo, que aquela brincadeira já estava indo longe demais e provavelmente ele seria um homem morto se descobrissem, mas saber quando parar nunca foi seu forte. Ele pegou uma das mãos de Rufus e a guiou até seu sexo coberto. A palma se esfregou contra ele e os dedos curiosos tentaram traçar o contorno dentro das calças.

O ruivo resolveu fazer uma boa ação e matar a curiosidade do garoto, libertando seu órgão de dentro do seu confinamento. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua mão guiar a outra sobre o membro. Rufus estava muito compenetrado olhando o que estava fazendo, sentindo o órgão entre seus dedos.

O Turk estava mais impaciente do que de costume e queria mais, por isso juntou todas as suas forças para se controlar. Ele apoiou um braço na parede e tentou pensar.

- Até aonde vamos?

- Até o fim – disse Rufus, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Já que ele insistia, quem era Reno para recusar. Ele puxou a calça e a cueca do garoto para baixo e revelou o órgão do loiro.

- É, você não é mais uma criança!

Como se Reno não soubesse.

Rufus expressou um baixo som de aborrecimento que foi trocado por um gemido quando a mão do ruivo começou a percorrê-lo continuamente, de uma forma que tornava difícil o loiro se concentrar em tirar seu casaco.

Reno olhava para o membro de Rufus e sorria.

- É você cresceu, garoto. – E um riso baixo ecoou pela sala. O ruivo parou por um momento para virar o loiro de frente para a parede, mas este ficou tenso e não acompanhou o movimento.

- O que está fazendo?!

E o ruivo arregalou os olhos com incredulidade. Ele abriu e fechou a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras demoraram a sair.

- Mas você não disse que...

-...Eu quero... Eu...– Rufus se odiou por falar daquele jeito. - Eu quero você... de outro jeito.

- Ahhh – disse Reno ao finalmente entender. Ele coçou a cabeça por um momento, pensando na situação. – Tá. – Então ele abriu um sorriso malicioso. – Você é um garoto muito atrevido, sabia? – Ele ainda tinha vontade de experimentar o loiro por dentro, mas achava que daquele jeito também seria interessante... Ele não experimentava algo do tipo com alguém tão novo desde... que ele era mais novo.

Reno deu alguns passos até a sua mesa no escritório e se inclinou sobre ela. Ele escutou Rufus se aproximar e abaixar mais suas calças. O ruivo afastou suas pernas e começou a se masturbar.

- Ei, ei! Calma aí! O que está fazendo?! – exclamou Reno quando sentiu a extremidade da ereção de Rufus tentando fazer seu caminho por ele.

- O que acha que estou fazendo?! – perguntou Rufus, impaciente com a situação.

O ruivo bateu a cabeça na superfície da mesa e respirou fundo. Ele abriu uma das gavetas e revirou uma porção de objetos de dentro dela. Quando achou seu companheiro das festas secretas dos Turks, ele pegou e jogou nas mãos de Rufus.

- Abre isso, bota bastante nos seus dedos, coloca pra dentro de mim, dá uma espalhada, umas mexidas lá, depois coloca mais, passa isso em você e mete!

-...

- Com calma!! Yo.

Rufus parou alguns momentos para registrar as informações. Sexo parecia tão mais fácil nos filmes que ele via...

Preparado para enfrentar a situação, ele respirou fundo e se dedicou à tarefa.

Rufus gemeu ao descobrir a sensação de ter seu órgão envolvido daquela maneira. Ele sentiu o calor aumentar a cada momento, seu coração acelerado. Suas mãos agarraram as roupas do ruivo enquanto e ele continuava.

Reno mordeu a mão que apoiava seu queixo quanto mais sentia o membro abrindo seu caminho para dentro. Sua mão estimulava seu órgão para que ele se distraísse do incomodo até poder direcionar sua mente para o prazer. Quando Rufus passou a se mover com seu ritmo, Reno teve vontade de gritar que ele queria de outro jeito. Eles se moviam em desacordo. Quando o Turk achava que era cedo demais, Rufus resolvia ser rápido. Quando Reno queria mais, o garoto resolvia ir devagar. O Turk começou a achar que merecia um aumento se tivesse que se sujeitar mais vezes àquilo. Porém, quando o ruivo achou que aquela frustração aumentaria ainda mais, Reno começou a escutar alguns gemidos e ele se surpreendeu em notar que eram dele mesmo. Por alguns momentos, o corpo do rapaz foi envolvido mais e mais pelo prazer. Finalmente as ações de Rufus estavam em acordo com as dele.

Até certo momento.

Reno respirou fundo e tentou se convencer de que aquilo estava longe de ser a pior situação que aconteceu na sua vida.

Quando ele se deu conta, o garoto estava sentado na cadeira, a parte superior de seu corpo apoiada na mesa. O Turk havia se virado, estava com uma respiração laboriosa, com a pele coberta de suor e dentro dele estava a prova de que Rufus havia sido muito feliz naquela tarde. E Reno via a sua ereção olhar para ele impaciente, cheia de cobranças.

Ao se masturbar, o ruivo olhava para o loiro. Os olhos fechados enquanto o garoto se debruçava na mesa. Ele era adorável com seu rosto corado e seus lábios entreabertos ao recuperar seu fôlego. Tanto que Reno tinha vontade de enfiar sua ereção naquela boca. O Turk lambeu seus lábios, ele não podia fazer aquilo, mas nada o impedia de imaginar. Ele fechou seus olhos e ouviu a respiração de Rufus próxima a ele, imaginando que os sons vinham de uma boca sobre seu membro, como se ele pudesse sentir as vibrações.

Seus olhos se abriram e ele viu Rufus observando com atenção. Reno sorriu.

- Gosta do que vê? – Ele riu antes que sua pergunta se revelasse. – Quer provar?

Rufus o fitou com olhos azuis nublados por uma inocência maculada. Reno não estava pensando que o garoto levaria a sério, mas quando sentiu lábios sobre a extremidade, ele não pôde conter um longo gemido. O Turk afastou sua mão com relutância e deixou Rufus experimentá-lo com uma tentadora boca curiosa. Reno apoiou suas mãos na mesa para não segurar em Rufus. O mais velho queria ter controle sobre suas ações, ele estava mais uma vez se contendo, mas não pôde parar as sensações que foram despertas pelo contato daquela boca molhada.

_Ai meu emprego_.

Reno bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu prevenir aquele rosto perfeito de ser atingido. Ele já estava começando a se apavorar quando mais do seu sêmen cobriu os lábios e escorreu pelo queixo do garoto.

Rufus piscou os olhos algumas vezes e depois pegou um lenço para limpar seu rosto.

O ruivo estava respirando com dificuldade e por um momento perdeu a capacidade de raciocinar.

O garoto se levantou, ajeitou suas roupas e se preparou para sair. Quando ele alcançou a porta, olhou mais uma vez para Reno.

- Até a próxima.

E saiu.

Reno levou um tempo para registrar o que ele ouviu e voltar a respirar normalmente.

Continuava um calor infernal. Havia trabalho acumulado. Mas ele podia se encontrar com o garoto de novo. Até que não tinha sido tão mal. A vida não era tão ruim.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**

_Reviews?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. **

**[TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem).**

**

* * *

**Capítulo 2

Rude olhava para cima e não via o céu. Em qualquer lugar dos Slums era sempre a mesma coisa.

O garoto entrou em casa e sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá. Ele ligou a TV e aumentou o volume ao máximo, porque quatro de seus irmãos estavam em casa e faziam um barulho infernal. Só a mãe dele para conseguir controlar aquelas criaturas, mas ela estava trabalhando.

Estava passando um filme de guerra. Rude adorava filmes de guerra, mas não por causa das batalhas, era para ver os aviões cruzando os céus, cortando as nuvens naquela imensidão azul. Quando o filme terminou, Rude esteve prestes a desligar a televisão, mas parou quando viu a coisa mais impressionante antes de começar a assistir animes. Um helicóptero. Era incrível, o design, o jeito que aterrissava fazendo o ar girar em volta. Pertencia à ShinRa. Transportava o homem mais poderoso do mundo.

xxx

Rude saiu um pouco antes do que costumava para ir para a escola. Todos os dias ele comparecia às aulas... menos quando Reno o puxava para outro lugar. Rude deu umas batidas na janela do quarto do ruivo que dormia sonoramente. Mais algumas batidas e Reno acordou, levantou da cama, cambaleou, abriu a janela, xingou Rude e voltou para a cama.

- Reno!

- Vai se...

- Quer ir comigo lá em cima?

- Lá em cima onde? – Reno colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

- Pra cima da plataforma.

O garoto piscou os olhos por uns momentos e olhou para a janela outra vez. – Ficou louco, Rude? – Reno se levantou, trocou de roupa, saiu de casa e encarou seu amigo. – E como a gente chega lá?

- Então, não sei.

Reno começou a andar e Rude o acompanhou. – A gente precisa de um plano.

Enquanto todas as outras crianças da rua estavam indo para a escola, Rude e Reno estavam indo à direção da estação de trem.

- Mas, Reno, a gente não tem dinheiro para as passagens...

- Tudo se dá um jeito, Rude. - Os olhinhos verdes encararam o par escuro com seriedade. – Confia em mim?

- Não.

- Pra que me chamou então! Se vira! – O ruivo colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e começou a fazer o caminho de volta.

-...

Reno olhou para trás uma vez. Andou mais um pouco. Parou. Reno olhou para trás outra vez. Andou. Parou e voltou para perto de Rude.

- Eu tive uma idéia. A gente se aproxima do trem e quando ele estiver saindo da estação, a gente pula num vagão.

- Mas vão ver a gente.

- Por isso que a gente tem que ser discreto.

O garoto começou a andar normalmente, assoviando. Rude suspirou, pensou, e como não teve idéia melhor foi atrás de Reno.

Enquanto os garotos se aproximavam do trem, um guarda acompanhava os movimentos com os olhos.

- Não deviam estar na escola?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Vai assustar outro!

O guarda arregalou os olhos. - Como é que é?!

Rude tapou a boca de Reno. – Nada não, seu guarda.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

Reno se desvencilhou do seu amigo. – Yo, calma aí, a gente tá só de passagem.

E o trem começou a andar...

Rude olhou desesperado para Reno, que viu o que estava acontecendo. Ele respirou fundo e fez um sinal com a cabeça para seu amigo.

- Corre!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais que depressa, os dois tentavam alcançar o trem e fugir de um guarda apitando escandalosamente.

xxx

Reno saltou do vagão quando o trem chegou na parte superior de Midgar. O garoto deu uma esticada em seus braços e pernas enquanto olhava para as ruas movimentadas. – Péssimas acomodações para clandestinos, a gente devia denunciar, né, Rude? Rude?!

O garoto estava olhando para o céu embasbacado.

O ruivo estava quase para rir do seu amigo quando olhou para o céu. Nuvens brancas deslizavam lentamente sobre um horizonte azulado que parecia não ter fim. Era mais alto que ele havia previsto, mais alto que os prédios mais altos. Era impressionante e lindo e...

- Yo, cansei. – Reno abaixou a cabeça. - Vamo fazer outra coisa?

-...Vamo.

Os dois meninos começaram a andar pelas ruas de Midgar, vendo como era diferente dos Slums. Tudo parecia ser tão limpo e organizado, as pessoas tão bem vestidas. Eles paravam em frente de concessionárias e colocavam suas mãozinhas sujas nos vidros, apontando qual o modelo seria deles. Os garotos sentiam o cheiro da comida dos restaurantes e seus estômagos vazios se reviravam. Ruas depois ficavam as docerias e sorveterias... Reno olhava com desejo uma torta rosa com cobertura de sorvete de cereja, com pedacinhos da fruta picados e chantili. Como ele queria que a velha de nariz empinado morresse para ele pegar o doce... Rude estava com uma fixação por um bolo coberto de castanhas e com uma espessa camada de doce de leite como recheio. Quando a calda de chocolate começou a escorrer lentamente pela massa, o garoto quase desmaiou.

- Vem, Rude, já descobri o que precisamos fazer.

- O quê?

- Ganhar dinheiro.

- Como?

- Boa pergunta, precisamos pensar nisso... – Reno retornou a andar pelas ruas. – A gente pode ganhar na loteria, entrar na jogatina, roubar ou entrar para o tráfico. Se nada disso der certo, a gente pode até pensar em trabalhar, sei lá.

Por horas os garotos andaram pela cidade, correram por becos, espiaram lojas e pessoas, até cansarem. Quando Reno sentou na calçada e apoiou a cabeça numa parede, Rude o fez se levantar novamente.

- Mas o que que há?

- Vamos até lá.

Rude começou a andar, seguindo um ponto que voava no céu.

- Até lá onde?

xxx

Cinco quilômetros depois, eles chegaram até uma enorme área reservada da ShinRa. Havia vários helicópteros recém-pousados no heliporto.

Um Turk saiu de um helicóptero e ultrapassou portões para a saída. Enquanto ele caminhava calmamente, dois garotos o seguiam. Rude e Reno se esgueiravam pelas paredes para não serem notados e sorrateiramente caminharam para o bar em que o homem havia entrado.

- Precisam fazer melhor que isso – disse o Turk ao ver os garotos tentarem se esconder por trás da porta do bar. O homem sinalizou para que eles se aproximassem.

Timidamente os dois se aproximaram do balcão e sentaram-se nos altos bancos. O Turk tirou o maço e ofereceu aos garotos. Rude recusou, mas Reno pegou um. O homem tentou guardar o maço, mas Reno pediu mais um para depois. O Turk jogou o isqueiro para o menino. E ofereceu bebida para eles. Rude mais uma vez recusou, mas Reno disse que também queria. O Turk falou para servirem um outro copo para o garoto. O barman olhou com espanto por ter de servir alguém com uma idade que estava bem longe da que era permitida, mas quem era ele para questionar um daqueles homens de ternos escuros?

- Por que estão me seguindo? Não sabem que é perigoso agir de forma suspeita com um Turk?

Os garotos piscaram os olhos e ficaram em silêncio. Então o homem explicou o que eram os Turks...

- Rude queria andar de helicóptero.

O homem sorriu. – Quer mesmo? Eu até levaria vocês, mas precisaria de um bom motivo para pegar o helicóptero escondido.

- Motivo podia ser... – Reno esfregou a cabeça e depois colocou a mão no bolso, retirando umas bolinhas de gude que achou nas ruas. – Já tentou jogar isso nos outros lá de cima? Será que dói se atingir alguém?

- Boa pergunta, garoto. Não sei responder. – Silêncio. Pensando. – Acho que precisamos testar para comprovar.

Reno abriu um largo sorriso. Rude não sorriu, porque se ele se deixasse, o sorriso não sairia do seu rosto por semanas. Porém, o celular do Turk tocou e ele se levantou.

- É, garotos, vamos ter que deixar para depois... O dever me chama...

Rude viu que o Turk esquecia um par de óculos-escuros sobre o balcão e o chamou de volta.

- Devolve quando a gente der aquele passeio.

E saiu.

O garoto guardou os óculos na esperança de que o Turk os pegasse de volta.

- Sabe, acho que deve ser legal.

- O quê? – perguntou Rude.

- Ser Turk.

E uma luz se expandiu na mente do garoto. Turks andavam de helicópteros.

x

x

x

x

Os corpos se moviam contra o de Tseng. Provocantes. O Turk tentava manter seu uniforme alinhado enquanto passava no meio da multidão. Alguns trombavam nele, mas o rapaz nem ligava. Mantinha sua atenção para o trajeto que seguia. Ele caminhou até uma mesa onde havia um homem de camisa colorida e barba por fazer, cercado pelo ar esfumaçado, sentado, observando um par de seios balançarem com o movimento da dançarina.

Tseng sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou seu braço amigavelmente pelos ombros do homem, que olhou assustado ao perceber a presença do Turk.

- Quem é você?

- Um amigo, não sabe reconhecer um? – O moreno passou sua mão pela coxa do homem.

- Você não é coisa nenhuma... – Sua voz foi perdendo intensidade à medida que um metal frio subia por sua coxa.

- Sou seu inimigo, por acaso?

Um xingamento foi abafado pela música alta do ambiente escuro. Tseng pressionou a lâmina contra a pele coberta do homem, rasgando o tecido da calça e abrindo caminho pela carne que começava a expelir sangue.

O homem engoliu em seco.

- Estou aqui apenas para dar um aviso. Não gostaria que eu fosse seu inimigo, gostaria? – Tseng fez a lâmina subir pela parte interna da coxa, cada vez mais se aproximando de um lugar bem mais sensível, por assim dizer.

- O que... você quer?

- Eu trabalho para a ShinRa e tenho consciência de que sempre devo estar do lado dela. Não é uma idéia sensata não estar. Não acha?

O homem limpou o suor que escorria de sua testa com um lenço. – Não sei do que está falando.

A lâmina subiu perigosamente e o homem quase gritou. – Sabe sim, sabe até demais. Por isso, acho bom continuar com seus velhos amigos.

Tseng deu um tapinha nas costas do homem e fez seu caminho até a saída. Ninguém notou o que havia realmente acontecido. Pareciam apenas dois conhecidos em uma conversa particular.

A ShinRa podia simplesmente eliminá-lo, mas ainda precisava que ele terminasse alguns serviços antes que pudesse ser descartado. Até lá, Tseng deveria segui-lo por mais alguns dias.

O ar frio da noite era muito mais convidativo que o abafado e sufocante do outro ambiente. O rapaz andou pelas ruas desertas, acompanhando algumas folhas de papel que voavam com o vento. Ele entrou em um beco e subiu as escadas de metal do lado de fora de uma antiga construção. Após encostar-se a uma parede de tijolos esburacados, Tseng olhou a lua cheia sobre os prédios de Midgar e pensou em como faria para levar o garoto para a praia. Ele não podia simplesmente levá-lo escondido, provavelmente seria morto se fizesse uma loucura dessas... Como ele diria àqueles olhos azuis que eles não veriam o mar de verdade tão cedo?

xxx

- Você não pode falar com seu pai?

Rufus se virou para o Turk, seu olhar sonolento. O garoto se espreguiçou e sentou-se na cama.

- Ele não me escuta.

- Mas você já...

- Ele nem sequer falar comigo – interrompeu Rufus. – Só o vejo quando vou para a sede da ShinRa.

O moreno olhou para baixo, por um momento, com receio de encarar o mais jovem. O pai dele não existia. Apenas o presidente ShinRa.

- Não preciso da piedade de um Turk. – Rufus encostou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, deitando-se de costas para Tseng.

O rapaz suspirou e caminhou até a beirada da cama. Ele se abaixou, tirou alguns fios loiros da testa do garoto, mas em vez de beijá-lo onde pretendeu a principio, mudou de idéia e tomou seus lábios.

Rufus estava relutante, mas passou a aceitar melhor a situação quando sentiu mãos fazerem um caminho sob suas roupas. Tseng interrompeu o beijo para subir em cima da cama e se posicionar sobre o corpo de Rufus. O garoto já o beijava sem restrição alguma, puxando seus lábios levemente entre seus dentes e fazendo o mesmo com a língua. Tseng sentiu um gemido abafado na boca de Rufus quando seus dedos esbarraram pelos mamilos do garoto. O moreno repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes e escutou mais gemidos. Rufus jogou seu corpo para cima e sentiu o órgão do mais velho. Tseng estava fazendo o possível para manter o autocontrole, mas não resistiu à vontade de se esfregar no calor do corpo de Rufus. Os braços do mais novo envolveram o corpo do Turk, numa ordem para que ele se aproximasse. Nunca em sua vida o loiro esteve tão perto de outra pessoa e o calor que se tornava insuportável em suas roupas, dizia para que eles continuassem. Mas Tseng parou.

O Turk se afastou, deixando um garoto frustrado.

- Volte aqui. – Rufus pretendia que sua voz saísse firme, mas ela soou trêmula, como um pedido desesperado.

Ao ouvir aquilo, o rapaz teve que respirar fundo e se segurar para não se jogar em cima do garoto e perder qualquer vestígio de razão que ele ainda tinha. Mas para seu azar, ele ainda mantinha um respeito muito grande pelo filho do presidente. E respeito é algo que às vezes atrapalha em certas relações.

E Rufus era orgulhoso demais para pedir alguma coisa, então ele não voltou a se pronunciar aquela noite.

xxx

O que Tseng mais queria era escutar aquela voz. Como ele se sentia patético sentado naquele lugar deserto, esperando que Rufus simplesmente ligasse para ele. O garoto não o faria. Se seu celular tocasse seria Veld perguntando sobre o aviso para aquele que ousava vender informações da ShinRa.

Ele mal queria pensar no que estava fazendo. Andando, andando por horas no meio da noite. E quando ele chegou à área particular da família ShinRa e disse que tinha ordens para cuidar da segurança do filho do presidente, seu coração parecia querer explodir em seu peito. Era ele quem normalmente fazia aquilo mesmo. Mas nas últimas semanas o reconhecimento de seus serviços havia aumentado, o que lhe trazia mais missões, um salário maior e menos tempo para tomar conta de Rufus.

Tseng subiu até o quarto e encontrou o garoto deitado em sua cama. O Turk ficou observando por um bom tempo até se aproximar. Não muito surpreso pelo instinto de defesa de Rufus, ele viu um par de olhos azuis se abrirem rapidamente e provavelmente uma arma estaria pronta para ser disparada contra um intruso. O garoto respirou fundo e se virou para Tseng.

- Hora de me levar escondido?

- Não, senhor, infelizmente não poderei cumprir essa missão.

- Não se preocupe então. Em breve, não precisarei da permissão de ninguém.

x

x

x

x

- Quer brincar mais uma vez comigo?

Rufus desviou sua atenção do jogo feito exclusivamente para ele e viu o Turk ruivo entrar na enorme sala. Ele já imaginava a expressão do rosto antes mesmo de vê-la. Aquele sorriso tão característico.

- Tome cuidado com o que você brinca.

- Mesmo? – Reno se aproximou e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Rufus.

O loiro direcionou um olhar que fez o Turk sentir seu sangue circular mais rápido. Reno não conseguia resistir àquele olhar. Os dias passaram e ele se perguntava se eles teriam alguma oportunidade de ficarem a sós para que ele pudesse fazer o grande favor de ensinar algumas coisas ao garoto. O rapaz olhou para aquela boca e se lembrou do que fizeram e seus lábios se encostaram aos outros. Mas antes que Reno pudesse concluir seu intento, Rufus se levantou, deixando o ruivo confuso.

- Você tem uma missão.

- Não, não tenho! Quer dizer, tenho! Me mandaram tomar conta de você! E... é o que estou tentando fazer...

- Dê um jeito nas câmeras de segurança.

Reno sorriu.

xxx

O quarto estava longe demais para a paciência de Reno, que achou que o enorme sofá de couro era um local bem convidativo. Em poucos momentos, ninguém mais sabia quem estava em cima de quem.

Os botões da camisa de Reno foram facilmente abertos. O Turk passou suas mãos pelas roupas de Rufus, mas este fez questão de tirá-las e deixá-las empilhadas em ordem no canto do sofá. Reno jogou suas roupas no chão. Enquanto Rufus ainda estava se livrando do excesso de tecido que o cobria, o ruivo já havia acabado e começara a distraí-lo com mordidas em seu pescoço. O loiro sentia sua pele se arrepiar por causa do contato direto com as mãos que percorriam seu corpo.

Quando Rufus terminou, ele foi jogado de costas no sofá. Reno continuava a devorar seu pescoço, depois descia sua boca para os ombros, para em seguida retornar ao ponto de partida. As mãos do ruivo passaram pelos lados do corpo de Rufus, dos quadris até as costelas. O toque era suave e lento, ao contrário de como a boca do ruivo trabalhava.

Rufus enroscou suas pernas nas de Reno e passou suas mãos pelos fios vermelhos, entrelaçando seus dedos no material que os prendia, para depois soltá-los. Ele tocou os ombros cobertos pelas mechas irregulares e então deslizou suas mãos pelas costas do ruivo, arranhando-o de leve.

Reno tinha uma habilidade impressionante de descobrir locais que despertavam sensações que Rufus não conseguiria descrever. O garoto se moveu para cima, para tentar causar algum tipo de fricção entre seu membro e o corpo de Reno. Rufus sentiu as vibrações das risadas abafadas pela boca em contato com sua pele. Ele puxou com força as mechas mais longas do Turk, fazendo-o reclamar ao sentir sua cabeça ser puxada para trás. Em uma duvidosa represália, o ruivo arranhou com força os mamilos de Rufus, que gemeu e se esfregou contra o rapaz.

Os dedos de Reno traçaram caminhos pelo peito do loiro, enquanto ele desceu sua boca para o mamilo. Ele o segurou entre seus lábios e o lambeu com a ponta de sua língua. O ruivo mordeu a região de leve, para aplicar gradativamente mais pressão.

Reno colocou uma de suas mãos entre as pernas de Rufus e deslizou sua palma sobre os testículos e os manuseou, alguns de seus dedos roçaram a parte inferior. O garoto levou uma de suas mãos para seu órgão, mas mal conseguiu encostar-se a ele porque Reno a afastou. O loiro estava quase formulando uma punição quando sentiu o outro membro roçar o dele. Eles se esfregaram algumas vezes e depois juntaram suas mãos para trabalhar em conjunto. Rufus já não tinha noção do que era o que naquela confusão de toques, mas ele tinha certeza de que era algo bom.

- A gente podia fazer algo diferente hoje... – disse Reno ao ouvido de Rufus.

-...

O ruivo olhou para o garoto implorando com o olhar. Seu dedo roçou a entrada do loiro e ele suspirou.

- Não! – falou Rufus ao se afastar do toque.

Reno não chegou a proferir a porção de xingamentos que rodaram a sua cabeça. O garoto mandava nele, afinal de contas... Ele não podia fazer nada contra a vontade dele... A menos que ele tentasse convencê-lo mais uma vez...

xxx

Rufus quase rasgou o sofá quando suas unhas cravaram-se nele. Ele tentava conter seus gemidos a todo custo enquanto ele maldizia e agradecia a Reno em sua mente. Era estranho sentir a intromissão daqueles dedos naquele lugar, o que lhe trazia um misto de vergonha e excitação. Á princípio ele quis matar o ruivo, mas quando o Turk tocou um ponto dentro dele, que fez um gemido alto escapar pela sua boca, Rufus mudou de idéia. O ruivo continuava a roçar um lugar que ele mal sabia que existia.

De repente, Reno retirou os dedos. Rufus se conteve para não reclamar da falta que sentia. Quando ele estava quase pensando na possibilidade de chamar o ruivo para continuar, ele sentiu o órgão ereto se encostar a ele. O garoto prendeu a respiração.

- Posso ir?

-...

- O silêncio é uma forma de concordar... Ouvi dizer...

- Espera!

Reno quase começou a distribuir suas palavras frustradas em voz alta.

Rufus esfregou seu rosto no estofado e fechou os olhos. Ele ajeitou a posição de apoio dos seus braços.

- Tá. Vai logo.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Rufus quando sentiu o órgão começar a entrar. Ele ouviu por alto algumas palavras obscenas enquanto era penetrado. Seu corpo tremia com a introdução do membro.

Devagar Reno se colocou dentro de Rufus. O suor começou a acumular em suas costas e o prazer se intensificava ao sentir a contração dos músculos ao seu redor. Ele se conteve para parar um momento e depois se retirou um tanto, para voltar devagar. O Turk repetiu os movimentos de forma lenta por um tempo. Suas mãos afagavam o corpo abaixo e ele começou a arranhar a pele quando se permitiu aplicar um ritmo mais rápido.

Rufus se esforçou para se acostumar com a dor e cogitou mandar Reno parar algumas vezes, porém, ele não se permitia demonstrar fraqueza. Suas pálpebras se comprimiam com força e seus dentes se fecharam em uma dolorosa mordida. Porém, lentamente ele sentiu o prazer sobrepujar as sensações ruins.

Reno procurou ajeitar um pouco suas posições para que a penetração fosse mais profunda. O rapaz voltou a se mover com rapidez e cada vez de maneira mais intensa. Ele não sabia por quanto mais tempo conseguiria se manter no prazer daquele momento, mas se esforçou para proporcionar sensações boas para Rufus. Sua mão percorria o órgão do garoto, que já não conseguia mais conter seus gemidos.

O loiro sentia aquele local dentro dele ser estimulado continuamente e a mão de Reno trabalhar sobre ele de um jeito que o fazia enlouquecer. A sensação de prazer se intensificava cada vez mais, até ele finalmente se entregar.

Quando Reno percebeu que o garoto havia alcançado seu clímax, ele se permitiu fazer o mesmo após mais algumas investidas.

Minutos depois, estavam os dois estirados no sofá, cada um em um canto. Rufus olhava para os vestígios do que havia acontecido e nem saberia como explicar o que houve com o sofá... Talvez ele não precisasse explicar...

- Reno.

O ruivo olhou para o loiro e sorriu.

- Dá um jeito nessa bagunça.

O Turk se perguntava o porquê de a felicidade durar tão pouco.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. **

**[TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 3

Tseng atirou seguidamente acertando seus alvos em cheio. Os corpos tombaram de maneira desajeitada no chão corroído de madeira. Os olhos escuros estavam fixos, seus músculos tensos, atentos a qualquer movimento, como se a qualquer momento os homens se levantassem. Porém eles continuaram no chão. A arma continuava apontada. Tseng se esforçava em continuar mantendo-a naquela posição, suas mãos tremiam. Ele se levantou e olhou com atenção para os dois corpos mais uma vez até correr na direção do seu tio.

xxx

- Eles são tão seguros de si... Sua honra, seus códigos, suas tradições... – O homem de cabelos e olhos escuros falava para o garoto enquanto caminhava até a parte inferior da construção, onde ficava a loja. – Mas um dia, Wutai, tão orgulhosa Wutai, sempre com o nariz para o alto, não vai ver por onde pisa e vai cair com a aquela cara no chão.

-... – Tseng acompanhava seu tio. Era sempre a mesma história...

- Nós dois, não precisamos deles, aquela não era nossa terra.

O que tinha acontecido? Sempre a mesma resposta para a pergunta.

- Os renegados. – O homem pegava uma de suas armas.

Parecia até nome de um filme de caubóis... Mas Tseng não se imaginava em um filme... Mesmo quando via dezenas de armas espalhadas à sua frente. Era rotina. Seu dia-a-dia era ajudar seu tio em sua loja nos Slums de Midgar.

- Você não está se concentrando, Tseng.

Os dois estavam num parque há muito abandonado pelas crianças. Quase todos os dias depois da loja fechar, Raven, como se renomeou seu tio, levava o garoto para praticar tiro. Ele colocava desenhos dos templos de Wutai em um muro e mandava Tseng acertar.

- Meus pais moravam num lugar como esse? – perguntou Tseng ao poupar uma das construções desenhadas no papel amassado.

- Já disse para você... – Raven jogou para trás alguns fios de cabelos que atrapalhavam sua vista e suspirou. – Já disse que é para se concentrar. Eles não existem mais... Eles não são nada... Ninguém naquele lugar é.

Essas perguntas... O que o homem diria? Que a mãe o abandonou? Que ninguém sabia quem era o pai? Que ele nem era tio dele? Era melhor que o garoto nem soubesse... E um dia ele parou de perguntar.

xxx

Aqueles homens de novo... Tseng já os tinha visto outro dia, mas seu tio se recusou a vender armas para eles.

- Não vendo para tipos como vocês.

Raven esperou que os homens fossem embora, mas sabia que eles não iriam facilmente.

- Mas temos como pagar.

O homem jogou um pacote sobre o balcão.

- Seu dinheiro não compra as vidas inocentes que vão tirar.

- Quem é você para dizer isso, você vende armas!

- Vendo, mas já disse, não para vocês, porcos sujos de Wutai.

O homem cuspiu e levantou Raven pela gola de sua camisa. – O que você está falando?! Você também é de lá!

- Não, não sou, me expulsaram de lá, apenas porque eu dizia a verdade, não era aceito. Só porque eu jogava na cara deles que aquela aparência pacífica era apenas uma máscara que aqueles monges usavam para enganar o povo com suas crendices... Controlando as pessoas com suas rezas... – Raven contorceu sua face em desgosto, mas depois sorriu. – Mas o que estou dizendo... Vocês são iguais ou piores que eles... Saíram de lá porque não tinha mais espaço para vermes desprezíveis como vocês?

A cabeça de Raven foi empurrada contra o balcão e sua consciência rodou. Sua visão se tornou turva com o próximo golpe e ele sentiu sangue cortando sua garganta. Após um soco no nariz ele sentiu seus pulmões queimarem pela falta de ar e sua boca continuava a se encher com seu líquido vital.

De repente.

Tiros.

Ele nem pôde ver os corpos dos seus atacantes caírem no chão. Também não viu Tseng chamar seu nome e se aproximar dele. O garoto com a cabeça latejando pelo desespero de ver seu tio imóvel no chão junto com os corpos das primeiras vidas que tirou.

xxx

Logo os donos das lojas próximas vieram socorrer Raven.

Tseng comia um lanche que um dos vizinhos havia comprado, olhando as paredes claras do hospital. Pessoas passavam. Moças de branco ofereciam café. Seus dedos pequenos se esgueiravam por uma fenda no estofado da cadeira. Eles continuaram a trilhar caminho pelo tecido quando o médico chegou e falou com o dono da loja de materias, que suspirou e colocou sua mão no ombro de Tseng. O médico seguiu seu caminho e uma moça perguntou se o garoto queria outro lanche, embora o que ele segurava não estivesse nem na metade. _É isso o que eles fazem quando alguém morre? Oferecem comida?_ Pensou Tseng.

xxx

O garoto estava voltando da escola e depois passou pelo parque em que costumava treinar tiro com seu tio. Alguns dos desenhos de templos ainda estavam no muro. Os soldadinhos de Wutai com as faces desbotadas pela chuva. Tseng atirou algumas vezes e depois seguiu por entre becos até chegar num galpão escuro. Ele se contorceu para passar por uma grade de metal e entrou sorrateiramente no local. Havia um homem sentado em frente a um computador, de costas para ele.

- Vire para mim – disse Tseng em um tom que mesmo baixo, ecoou pelo local.

O homem se virou assustado e a última coisa que viu foi uma arma apontada para ele. E depois escuridão.

Mais homens surgiram de uma das portas, correndo e atirando. Tseng sentiu uma bala passar rente ao seu rosto, mas continuou disparando. Ele desviou dos tiros por instinto, escondeu-se atrás de colunas e enormes máquinas enferrujadas. Atirou até sentir sua pele queimar, cambalear, cair de joelhos no chão e bater a cabeça em uma parede. Mas os tiros continuaram. Seus olhos se fecharam e um lamento escapou por sua boca.

E os tiros continuaram.

Depois o silêncio.

Passos. Calmos.

- Tem que aprender, garoto, tem de ser mais discreto... Sem avisar, sem fazer barulho... – O homem riu.

Tseng abriu os olhos e viu uma gravata. Seu rosto estava encostado em uma camisa e ele sentia suas pernas balançarem enquanto era carregado.

- Até pensei que você ia fazer o trabalho todo para mim! Olha só, tive que entrar em ação mesmo assim! Olha o trabalho que está me dando, minha camisa tá toda suja de sangue!

Os lábios de Tseng se moveram para uma desculpa, mas a voz não saiu de sua garganta.

De repente o homem parou e observou os corpos. - É isso que acontece quando alguém mexe com a ShinRa. Se ficassem quietos... – E voltou a andar. – Você atira bem, garoto, mas podia ter morrido. Sorte sua eu estar aqui para proteger você.

xxx

- Senhor, o que faremos?

- _Tseng, não se preocupe, está tudo resolvido_. – Escutar a voz do seu superior com tanta confiança trazia um alívio muito grande.

Veld sempre tinha tudo planejado. Sempre solucionava todas as suas dúvidas. Colocava fim a todas as suas inseguranças. Os Turks eram sua família. Tseng fazia parte dela.

O rapaz guardou o celular e deu um gole no seu café. Mais tarde Veld informaria seu plano. E depois ele poderia voltar ao seu quarto, deitar na cama e adormecer ao ver as luzes da parte superior de Midgar. Tseng acreditava que tinha muita sorte. Por ter sempre alguém em que pudesse confiar, por ter sempre quem se importasse com ele. Seu tio, o Turk que salvou sua vida, seu líder. Sempre alguém estava lá.

Mas e aquele garoto? Sem pai, sem mãe, sem amigos, cercado por paredes frias de uma residência de luxo. Ele podia ter todo o dinheiro do mundo, mas não tinha ninguém.

Uma chamada em seu celular interrompeu seus pensamentos.

_- Tseng?_

- Senhor?

- _Tome conta do filho do presidente._

- Entendido.

Mudança de planos para a noite. Tseng pegou um carro da empresa e manteve uma expressão impassível enquanto via as primeiras gotas de chuva tocar os vidros do veículo. Ele sorria por dentro.

x

x

x

x

O garoto sempre foi discreto, nunca demonstrava qualquer sentimento, qualquer emoção, apenas sua indiferença.

O ruivo o via enfurnado em alguma sala, seus pensamentos em um lugar distante. Muitas vezes ele ficava estudando. Algumas vezes o Turk precisava acompanhá-lo a algum lugar, mas poucas palavras eram trocadas, apenas as necessárias. Reno até que tentava conversar... mas o que eles tinham em comum? O príncipe em seu castelo e seu servo dos slums. O loiro mal olhava para ele. Reno não admitiria, mas ver os olhos azuis alinhando os pequenos soldados na enorme maquete de um campo de batalha era um pouco assustador. A concentração. E o ruivo tinha certeza de que as premiações e punições para as pequenas imitações de gente já estavam sendo planejadas na mente do garoto.

Reno nunca o vira sorrir. Até certo dia.

O Turk deu uma olhada no que Rufus estava tão entretido analisando.

- Yo, você pode ver esse tipo de coisa?

Eram informações secretas de algumas missões dos Turks. A página que estava à mostra no monitor se referia a uma das últimas missões de Reno.

Rufus se virou na cadeira e encarou o ruivo.

- O que seria esse material alternativo?

Reno olhou para cima e passou a mão nos cabelos tentando se lembrar. Ele piscou algumas vezes e encarou o garoto.

- Não menospreze o uso de canetas tinteiro em locais estratégicos.

O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha e piscou algumas vezes. - Conte mais.

O Turk não sabia se devia contar, mas aproveitou a oportunidade para falar de todos os detalhes da missão. Era tão raro conseguir um ouvinte interessado... E em certo momento, Rufus sorriu. Não era um sorriso que combinasse com um rosto aparentemente tão inocente. Por um momento, Reno ficou espantado. O garoto não se abalava por detalhes sobre as mortes, os métodos usados para atingir o objetivo. Aquela revelação impressionou um pouco o Turk. Tamanha frieza. Embora não demonstrasse, ele sentia admiração por Rufus. Ele era tão jovem, mas demonstrava tanta força, tanta determinação. O garoto tinha potencial.

E naquele dia, Reno conheceu uma expressão que veria com freqüência, sempre que algum plano estivesse se desenvolvendo naquela mente perversa, sempre que algum objetivo fosse atingido com sucesso. Os meios não importavam.

Reno não se cansava de olhar. Ver a atenção dos olhos azuis fixos nele. Ele adorava contar os detalhes de suas missões quando se encontrava com Rufus. Ver a expressão que deixava o jovem ainda mais atraente. O sorriso era cruel demais. O garoto era perigoso. E o gosto pelo perigo era um dos maiores vícios daquele Turk.

x

x

x

x

Rufus reparava no olhar de Rude. Mesmo com os óculos-escuros, era visível quando seu rosto se virava em certa direção e o garoto sabia qual era.

- Gosta?

Rude engoliu em seco e sentiu-se incomodado. Não sabia o que respondia. Mas aquele olhar penetrante do loiro o obrigava a falar.

- Gosto muito.

- Quer?

O Turk não acreditou no que ouvia, não podia ser possível...

- Pode pegar.

- Não, não posso. – Rude balançou a cabeça negativamente, sua respiração acelerada.

- Vamos, eu dou permissão.

Um tanto relutante, Rude esticou o braço e tocou a superfície com os dedos. Seu coração bateu mais forte em seu peito. Pouco mais de um metro, idêntico a um modelo de helicóptero existente na ShinRa. Era um dos mais incríveis que havia visto. Após respirar fundo, Rude se afastou.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Está agradecendo por quê?

- Por ter permitido que eu tocasse. – Rude colocou sua mão em seu queixo e continuou a examinar o pequeno helicóptero com o logo da ShinRa.

- Leve, é seu.

O rapaz engasgou. - ?!

- Estou dizendo, leve, eu não quero mais.

- Mas... Eu não posso...

- Pode sim.

- E por que estaria dando?

- Porque foi presente do meu pai e ele me enoja, não gosto de ficar olhando para ele.

Com uma justificativa tão convincente, Rude aceitou.

x

x

x

x

Fazia um bom tempo que Tseng não via Rufus. Suas responsabilidades como Turk haviam aumentado e ele precisava cumprir tarefas mais complexas e freqüentemente viajava para outras cidades. Ele se perguntava como Rufus estava se saindo sem ele para instruí-lo em seu treinamento e... não somente isso. Movimentos terroristas estavam causando mais trabalho para a ShinRa e ele temia pela segurança de Rufus.

_Será que estão tomando conta direito dele?_

- Yo, Tseng, o que está fazendo aqui?

O Turk havia chegado à residência em que Rufus morava e encontrou o ruivo parado na entrada.

- Você é quem está fazendo a segurança do senhor Rufus?

- É, estou bancando a babá do garoto.

Tseng franziu o cenho. – Pode ir, eu tomo conta disso.

Reno piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Ele gostava de quando se encontrava com Rufus, mas também apreciava as folgas inesperadas.

- Então tá.

O ruivo caminhou em direção à saída.

- Você não tem alguns trabalhos de investigação?

-...

Reno odiava o trabalho em horas inesperadas.

xxx

- Senhor Rufus.

O garoto quase se surpreendeu ao ver Tseng se aproximar. Fazia semanas que não se encontravam.

Rufus estava à porta do seu quarto e em vez de sair, como era seu intento antes de ver o Turk, ele resolveu voltar.

Por um momento, Tseng não soube o que fazer. Ele só havia entrado uma vez naquele local e quase a situação saiu de seu controle. Mas a quem ele queria enganar, ele havia dispensado Reno para ficar a sós com Rufus. Lentamente ele caminhou de maneira aparentemente despreocupada.

O loiro aguardou tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade. Havia câmeras cercando toda a casa, em quase todos os aposentos e corredores, mas não dentro do seu quarto. Tseng que cuidasse de alguma desculpa por ter entrado, Rufus apenas se preocupava em ver quando a porta se fecharia.

Quando Rufus envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e encostou seu corpo ao dele, Tseng não conseguiu disfarçar sua ansiedade e tomou os lábios do garoto. O beijo começou intenso, um buscando ao outro desesperadamente. Eles se separaram por um momento e retornaram a se beijar demoradamente. Tseng envolvia a cintura de Rufus com um dos braços e acariciava os cabelos loiros com uma das mãos.

Ao final do beijo, eles se olharam por um longo tempo. Não haviam nada a ser dito. Tseng já havia provado as palavras silenciosas na boca de Rufus.

O Turk sentia o coração bater forte em seu peito. Ele não acreditava que fosse verdade o que acontecia no momento. O que ele tinha em seus braços. Ele encostou sua cabeça no topo da de Rufus e passou seu rosto pelos cabelos macios. Com seus olhos fechados ele sentiu o cheiro do garoto. Tseng pôde ver que ele havia tomado banho recentemente, os fios ainda estavam um pouco molhados. Ele se concentrou naquele momento até um movimento chamar sua atenção. Rufus puxava suas roupas para que ele o acompanhasse. Com surpresa ele se viu guiado para a cama. O moreno parou por um momento e olhou com reprovação para Rufus. O garoto nem ligou e pôs-se a tirar as roupas que havia colocado há pouco tempo atrás.

Tseng dizia para si mesmo que não olhasse, mas não era uma tarefa muito fácil. No final, ele se culpou por observar cada detalhe do corpo do mais novo. O Turk afrouxou o nó de sua gravata e quis abrir seu terno porque sentia que eles estavam atrapalhando. Rufus estava sem roupas, esperando em cima da cama. O dever de um Turk deveria ser se retirar? Ou não?

Com o pensamento de que ele não faria nada de mais, o moreno se aproximou e passou suas mãos pelo corpo do garoto. Não demoraria muito para ele ir embora, ele só precisava... provar a pele com a sua boca e se deitar um pouco em cima de Rufus...

xxx

Ele devia ter ido embora havia muito tempo atrás. Antes das suas roupas serem tiradas pelas mãos curiosas de Rufus. Antes de o loiro passear sua boca pelo seu corpo e escorregar seus dedos pelo seu sexo. Não demorou muito para que ele se visse em uma situação sem retorno. Rufus estava com as faces avermelhadas e os lábios entreabertos. Ele inspirava com força toda vez que sentia o órgão de Tseng voltar a fazer seu trajeto para dentro. O Turk tentou parar antes que aquilo acontecesse, mas ao sentir o calor do corpo de Rufus em volta de si, envolvendo-o daquela forma, ele sabia que não conseguiria.

Rufus viu os braços de Tseng empurrarem mais suas pernas e depois sentiu o órgão preenchê-lo mais ainda. Ele procurava algum apoio e segurou a mão do moreno. Tseng estava preocupado com Rufus e perguntou se ele queria que parasse. Sua preocupação aumentou quando ele não obteve resposta. Palavras quase incoerentes foram pronunciadas por Rufus. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e disse para o Turk continuar.

Lentamente eles constituíram um ritmo.

O garoto levou sua mão até seu órgão e buscou desesperadamente pelo seu ápice. Ele sentiu que não conseguiria agüentar mais, seu corpo estava trêmulo e nunca como naquele momento ele precisava da sua satisfação. Ele se perguntava por que aquilo estava demorando tanto, quando sentiu a mão de Tseng cobrir a sua. Então não demorou muito para que ele pudesse sentir o ponto mais alto do seu prazer. Logo em seguida, o Turk também passou pela mesma situação e entregou a Rufus a prova daquilo.

Ao fim, Tseng se sentia feliz e culpado.

Rufus se sentia exausto e culpava Tseng.

O Turk ajudou-o a se limpar e beijou seu pescoço.

O garoto se ajeitou na cama e sentiu braços ao seu redor. Porém, quando ele fechou os olhos, estes se afastaram.

- Aonde você vai?

- Não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo.

-...

- Se precisar de mim...

- Eu sei.

Rufus escutou os movimentos de Tseng e não ousou olhar para o Turk. A porta se fechou. Ele estava sozinho.

x

x

x

x

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. **

**[TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 4**

As visitas do jovem à sede da empresa estavam se tornando mais freqüentes. Ele estava à par de boa parte do que acontecia na ShinRa, comparecia a algumas reuniões, mas nunca lhe era permitido interferir. Ainda que fizesse algum tipo de comentário, esse sempre era repreendido pelo seu pai.

Os funcionários da empresa já estavam acostumados à presença do filho do presidente, mas sua passagem nunca era despercebida. Era só ele entrar no edifício com sua roupa feita sob medida, moldando seu corpo com perfeição, que olhares famintos se voltavam para o jovem.

Cumprimentos e sorrisos interesseiros era o que ele mais via em suas visitas.

Apesar de se concentrar nos negócios da empresa, a sua atenção não se resumia apenas a eles. Uma das suas poucas distrações era quando algum Turk passava em seu caminho. Talvez fosse algo com o uniforme, que despertava a imaginação do jovem, ou provavelmente o que se escondia por baixo das roupas. Quem sabe seria a idéia de força que era como se fosse uma aura emanada das figuras de ternos escuros. O pensamento de poder estar no comando de pessoas tão perigosas provocava algo dentro dele.

Quando um Turk sorria para ele, era uma das poucas vezes que ele abria um pequeno sorriso de volta.

x

x

x

x

O céu estava decorado com as cores do pôr-do-sol, quase sem nuvens. Rude queria admirar a vista, sentir-se liberto de suas preocupações enquanto estava nas alturas, no entanto, algo o perturbava. Era o helicóptero se aproximando de maneira perigosa aos altos edifícios da cidade.

- Reno...

- Já sei, tá tudo sob controle!

- Não tá, não.

- Confia em mim?

- Não.

- Relaxa, eu não vou matar a gente antes da nossa... missão secreta. – Reno desviou o olhar para fitar seu amigo.

Rude queria que o ruivo não se distraísse com suas conversas e se concentrasse, mas ele não resistiu em perguntar.

- Mas que missão?

xxx

O Turks foram ao prédio da ShinRa e levaram o filho do presidente até o carro.

- Vocês demoraram.

- Imprevistos em nossas missões – disse Reno enquanto dirigia loucamente pelas ruas de Midgar, fazendo ultrapassagens perigosas e alarmando as velhinhas que atravessavam as ruas.

- Se prestasse atenção nas aulas, não teria dificuldade em pousar – disse Rude.

- Aulas? Pra que preciso de aula? Eu aprendo as coisas naturalmente! Foi assim que aprendi a dirigir! – disse o ruivo ao ultrapassar o farol fechado e quase bater em um carro.

xxx

- Fase 1 da missão concluída. Chegamos ao bar com sucesso. Melhor que isso só nos slums! – disse Reno ao entrar na espelunca de paredes desbotadas.

Rufus olhou para o local com estranheza e curiosidade. Nunca em sua vida ele esteve em lugar daqueles. Ele não estava acostumado a ver pessoas que não estivessem de terno ou roupa social. A confusão de estilos, cores de roupas, acessórios e penteados o fizeram ficar tonto por um momento. No meio deles Reno parecia até... mais um na multidão.

O ruivo colocou um braço sobre os ombros de Rufus e o levou até o balcão. O loiro podia sentir os olhares de espanto voltados para si, ele não podia evitar de se sentir deslocado... Mas havia sido ele quem quisera sair daquela sua prisão de luxo. Raramente teve oportunidade de conhecer outros lugares e ansiava por qualquer contato com o mundo de fora. O ar tinha um cheiro que ele nunca havia sentido antes... Uma porção de aromas confusos misturados.

Rude sentou-se ao lado de Rufus e observou a expressão sempre tão neutra ganhar ares de surpresa. Ele não achava boa idéia levar o garoto para um lugar como aqueles, mas quando soube, já era tarde demais... E ele precisava estar junto de Reno para que tudo desse certo... ou para ser esfolado vivo e terminar numa cova junto com ele...

- Fase 2 da missão pronta para entrar em ação! Você vai se sentir melhor quando a bebida chegar – disse Reno.

- Eu não bebo – falou Rufus.

- E por que quis vir a um bar?

Rufus olhava as fileiras de garrafas coloridas. – Por que você falava tanto e eu... quis ver como era.

- Não quer mesmo? – O ruivo ofereceu a bebida a Rufus, que negou com a cabeça. – Rude?

- Nunca acaba bem quando eu bebo.

xxx

Algumas horas depois Rude ora olhava para duas amigas de saias curtas que cochichavam algo ao ouvido da outra, ora filosofava sobre alguma teoria confusa sobre a mente do ser humano. Às vezes as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ele nem ligava mais com as tossidas de Rufus com o cigarro que Reno lhe oferecera. Rude olhou para o ruivo passar uma das mãos sobre a coxa do garoto como se fosse uma imagem distante, irreal. Tempos depois as mãos de Reno estavam dentro das roupas de Rufus e sua cabeça encostada no ombro do mais novo. Rude olhou para o lado... Não era para ele estar vendo aquilo. Ele tentou se convencer que era apenas o álcool em seu sangue. O Turk olhou para o outro lado e viu que a alguns bancos de distância havia uma moça com saia de colegial. Aquilo o fazia lembrar dos animes que via... Seu coração se acelerou. Enquanto ele reparava em mais detalhes com uma certa segurança sob seus óculos escuros, Reno abraçava Rufus e beijava seu pescoço. Quando Rude olhou mais uma vez para o outro lado, os dois haviam desaparecido.

Reno puxava Rufus para ver a banda que começara a tocar. O ruivo se esgueirou no meio da multidão e chegou quase perto do palco. O loiro estranhava o contato corporal que teve com dezenas de pessoas. Alguns esbarravam no garoto e ele era jogado para o outro lado com facilidade, devido a sua falta de equilíbrio provocada pela bebida. Rufus não bebia... até algumas horas atrás. Ele não entendia uma palavra do que o vocalista cantava e achava que o que estava tocando não passava de uma porção de barulhos desafinados.

- Reno.

O Turk nem tinha escutado com o volume da música.

- Reno! – gritou Rufus antes de puxar os cabelos do rapaz.

- Quê?!

As imagens rodavam sem parar na mente de Rufus. – Vamos para outro lugar.

- Ahhhh!! – Sorriu Reno ao entender a frase de um jeito malicioso, mas de qualquer forma, o garoto conseguiu o que queria ao sair da multidão.

Rude olhava para o lado, mas nada da moça voltar seu olhar para ele.

- Vai lá, eu iria, mas preciso acompanhar sua alteza. - Rude foi desperto do seu mundo de fantasia ao ouvir o outro Turk dar um tapa em seu ombro. Depois ele viu os dois irem para algum lugar que ele achava que era o banheiro.

Rufus foi empurrado para dentro de um cubículo e escutou uma porta se fechar. Ele sentiu os lábios de Reno sobre os seus e abriu-os para conceder acesso. A língua esbarrava contra a sua languidamente. Depois ele sentiu uma mordida no seu queixo e outras no seu pescoço.

Rude precisava beber mais para criar coragem. Ele não sabia por que se sentia tão nervoso naquelas horas... Talvez porque sempre que ele tentava, algo dava errado, como se ele atraísse o azar. Ele se perguntava por que os dois ainda não haviam voltado, já fazia um bom tempo... Só se... Rude não queria nem pensar.

- Yo...

- O que aconteceu?! – perguntou o Turk assustado ao ver o corpo de Rufus jogado contra o de Reno, os braços do ruivo suportando o peso.

- Ele se foi.

- O quê?!

- Ele apagou, dormiu... espero que não tenha desmaiado...

Rude levantou-se depressa do banco e checou o garoto.

- Vamos embora.

- Leva ele que eu vou ficar aqui no bar.

Inclinando a cabeça de maneira reprovadora, Rude lançou um olhar ameaçador por baixo dos óculos escuros. Ele teria assustado qualquer um, menos Reno, que sorriu.

- Não era sério! É claro que eu vou levar o peso morto pra casa!

Rude resolveu assumir a direção, porque se Reno já era daquele jeito sem beber...

Era madrugada... Como eles explicariam... o pequeno atraso em levar Rufus? Reno que arrumasse uma desculpa.

O ruivo estava deitado na parte de trás do veiculo, com a cabeça encostada à janela. Seu olhar passeando pela cidade silenciosa e iluminada. Rufus estava sobre ele, sua cabeça encostada em seu peito. Parecia uma posição incômoda a que ele estava, mas ele dormia tranqüilamente. Reno terminou seu cigarro e fechou os olhos enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Rufus. Depois ele se ajeitou no banco e puxou o loiro mais para cima. Ele virou o rosto do garoto e beijou seus lábios. As pálpebras se abriram para revelar um par de olhos azuis. Reno o encarava sem seu sorriso costumeiro. Ele olhava atentamente.

Rude não via aquela cena com bons olhos. Não que ele se incomodasse, Reno era seu melhor amigo desde a infância e ele não podia arriscar todos os anos de companheirismo por causa de uma opção sexual... Que ele já conhecia há muito tempo. Mas havia algo errado na história... Ele não confiava no garoto. Ele acreditava em Rufus, mas sentia que ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa... Que a verdade era que ele havia detectado um ponto fraco em Reno e se aproveitou disso para conseguir o que queria. Talvez fosse uma inocente ida a um bar... Mas o que seria depois?

x

x

x

x

Após um dia de trabalho fazendo um relatório sobre alguns Turks que foram afastados definitivamente, Reno se dirigiu ao local em que Rufus morava.

- Por favor, pára com isso, faz mal – disse o ruivo ao vê-lo acender um cigarro.

O loiro olhou para o Turk como se não estivesse ouvindo direito. Já não bastava o que havia acontecido antes naquele dia, até Reno tentava controlar sua vida??

xxx

De manhã, Rufus estava na sacada olhando a cidade, escolhendo a próxima localidade para uma aventura noturna longe do castelo das câmeras. Ele pegou um maço que obrigou Reno a entregar e tirou um cigarro. Logo após acendê-lo ele se surpreendeu ao vê-lo desaparecer de sua boca, cair e queimar sua mão antes de ir para o chão.

Tseng estava ao seu lado, olhando-o de uma maneira que significava que o garoto teria de se esforçar para ter sexo com o Turk.

xxx

Reno estava sentado em sua cadeira no escritório, quando viu Tseng se aproximar, colocar um braço em sua cadeira e girá-la para que o ruivo o encarasse.

- Da próxima vez que eu vir um cigarro com o Rufus eu vou acendê-lo e apagar no seu olho.

Depois Tseng sentou-se em seu lugar e pediu um relatório sobre alguns Turks que foram obrigados a se retirarem mais cedo do mundo.

Reno engoliu em seco e pensou em ter uma conversa mais tarde quando fosse ver Rufus.

x

x

x

x

As luzes do quarto estavam apagadas, mas o local era bem iluminado pelas luzes da cidade.

Rude mandou um e-mail para a sua família. Escreveu como seu trabalho estava indo bem. Que ele conheceu alguns outros lugares fora de Midgar e que mandaria lembranças para casa. Perguntou se os mais novos estavam indo à escola e se os mais velhos conseguiram emprego. Depois de desligar o computador, ele deu uma olhada no helicóptero que ganhou de Rufus. Um dia ele sairia outra vez para aqueles locais reservados da ShinRa e levaria o helicóptero para passear pelos ares sobre o gramado. Quem sabe ele estaria com aquela moça do bar ou aquela do supermercado... Se ele tivesse coragem para chamar alguma delas. Se ele pudesse, até levaria elas para passear num helicóptero da companhia.

_As duas?_

Por que não?

Mas era apenas um sonho. Ele não saberia quando teria a oportunidade de voltar àquele lugar... Muito menos com as duas. No entanto, sua mente gostava de imaginar...

Rude tirou os óculos e os colocou em um local especial do quarto, só para a sua coleção. Ele deitou em sua cama e viu que Reno ainda estava acordado, sentado em sua cama, olhando pela janela.

- Não tá conseguindo dormir?

Reno grunhiu uma resposta e continuou com a mente perdida em algum lugar.

Rude se ajeitou e tentou pegar no sono. Embora estivesse cansado, ele não conseguia dormir. Sua mente trabalhava... Meia hora depois ele abriu os olhos e viu Reno na mesma posição de antes.

- Preocupado? – Rude quase riu com o que falou... Se algum dia seu amigo estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa, seria realmente motivo para se desesperar. Provavelmente algum meteoro em direção ao planeta, no mínimo.

- Não.

Reno sorriu. Então ele deu risada. Não um riso debochado, apenas um riso.

- Que plano obsceno está planejando?

- Não sei... – O ruivo se deitou. – Talvez algemar um loiro e prender na cama. Ou encher com champagne aquela banheira enorme que eu sei que existe em algum lugar. Nunca fiz sexo mergulhado em bebida.

Os olhos de Rude se reviraram. Reno estava bem.

- Faz tempo que não vejo aquele loiro arrogante.

Ao longo dos anos, seus encontros ficaram bem mais escassos. Às vezes, quando Reno comia algum hambúrguer por aí, ele lembrava de quando levava algumas coisas da rua para as refeições secretas de Rufus. Por vezes, Reno até se esquecia de comer seu lanche enquanto lembrava de como derramava refrigerante de propósito no loiro. E depois ele recebia uma bronca e precisava compensar o estrago de alguma forma. E ele gostava de compensar. Muito.

Naquela noite, Reno não dormiu direito. Quando o sono tomava conta da sua consciência, ele sonhava que corria por corredores brilhantes e decorados. Ou então ele andava por alguns becos em uma noite fria de Midgar. Antes de acordar e ver que ainda era noite, ele imaginava que alcançava um amontoado de roupas brancas. Ao chegar mais perto, ele sentia o cheiro de um perfume caro, contrastando com seu cheiro de colônia barata e cigarros.

Os olhos esverdeados viram o sol encher o quarto com sua luminosidade matinal.

As brincadeiras haviam acabado.

xxx

Os Turks corriam apressados, precisavam chegar rapidamente no reator Corel. Reno ainda estava anestesiado pela noite mal dormida. A viagem parecia ter durado uma eternidade, mas ao final, parecia ter sido rápida demais.

E Rufus estava dentro do reator. Não era mais o garoto que costumava ter em seus braços.

- Capturem o vice-presidente!

Veld, o líder dos Turks havia ordenado.

- Isso explica as coisas – constatou Reno.

- De como informações secretas vazavam – disse Tseng.

Os Turks estavam prontos para prender Rufus, quando vários terroristas os cercaram.

- Mate-os – disse o vice-presidente.

A ordem não foi uma surpresa para Reno. Era comum que sua vida estivesse sempre em risco. Mas engolir a ordem de Rufus para que os Turks fossem mortos, ainda era difícil. Se Reno não estivesse acostumado a apanhar da vida, ele cairia com aquele golpe.

x

x

x

x

Estava chovendo. A água escorria pelas construções e pelas ruas, mas ele não podia ver de perto. 17 dias e 17 horas, foi o tempo em que esteve confinado até o momento. Seu pai nunca esteve tão enganado se pensava que prendê-lo o faria mudar de idéia. Era apenas uma questão de tempo, um dia ele sairia de lá e finalmente veria o velho pela última vez. Em um túmulo. Ele faria questão de comparecer ao enterro. Encheria o local de flores para disfarçar a podridão do cadáver.

E por que ele estaria errado? Fora o próprio presidente que havia dado ordens para instruí-lo para assumir o cargo. Rufus estava apenas cumprindo o que aprendeu por toda a sua vida. Havia erros no trabalho do presidente. Ele não só os corrigiria, como faria melhor.

Rufus não odiava seu pai. Apenas o via como um empecilho nos seus planos. E o que está em seu caminho deve ser retirado. Assim como os Turks. Ele sentiria mais pelas mortes deles do que a de seu pai. Também não os odiava. Eles tiveram sua serventia por um bom tempo, mas chegou uma hora em que apenas o atrapalhavam.

Não era como se ele nunca tivesse sentido nada por nenhum deles, mas para governar, ele não podia se abalar por sentimentos. Para ter o mundo em suas mãos, ele precisava ficar acima das pessoas.

Ele estava em um local secreto, sob a vigilância dos Turks. Aqueles a quem ordenou a execução e que o salvaram da morte. Tseng estava à porta do quarto escuro, muito menor do que o Rufus costumava ficar em sua casa.

O vice-presidente olhou para o Turk. Ele não pediria desculpas, não havia espaço para arrependimentos. Tseng também não as cobraria. Eles estavam entendidos sem ao menos trocar uma palavra sobre o assunto.

Rufus se lembrou da primeira vez que viu o Turk após os acontecimentos no reator e o seu confinamento. Ele estava checando se as acomodações do quarto estavam de acordo. Por um momento, o loiro havia desviado o olhar, mas logo encarou o par de olhos escuros.

Todos os dias ele o visitava para saber se o vice-presidente estava bem, se não precisava de algo.

_Preciso que o velho morra para eu sair daqui._ Foi o que Rufus pensou em responder um dia.

Tseng não ousava se aproximar, apenas olhava o rosto do loiro iluminado pelas luzes da cidade e as sombras das cortinas fazendo desenhos sobre a roupa branca.

Rufus abriu a janela e sentiu as gotas da chuva molharem seu rosto. Elas tocavam sua pele delicadamente. Ele queria que a água corresse pelo seu corpo, encharcasse suas roupas e sentir um frio que não pudesse ser controlado pelo ar-condicionado. Por que ele não podia sentir nada?

Alguns instantes depois, uma sombra se esgueirou sobre a figura perto da janela. Sem ao menos seu corpo ser tocado, ele entrou em contato com o calor que emanava da outra pessoa. Seus olhos se fecharam.

Depois de um longo silêncio, o vice-presidente se virou e olhares se cruzaram.

Tseng passou as mãos pelos braços de Rufus e os segurou firme. Alguns passos à frente e o loiro foi obrigado a ir para trás, até sentir a parede fria contra suas costas. Logo os braços do Turk envolveram sua cintura e o vice-presidente sentiu a parede fria se afastar quando seu corpo foi levado a encontrar o outro, porém ele entrou em contato novamente com o concreto quando foi prensado contra a superfície. Rufus passou seus braços em volta de Tseng e o segurou firme, em um abraço quase doloroso. E o Turk respondeu ao abraço com a mesma intensidade. O moreno respirou fundo e abafou um suspiro ao encostar sua boca nos cabelos loiros.

Rufus sentia quase uma tontura, seu corpo tremia pela maneira que o sangue pulsava em suas veias. Ele mordeu o colarinho da camisa de Tseng e sentiu o cheiro do Turk impregnado no tecido. Uma porção de palavras desejava ser pronunciada, mas o vice-presidente não as deixaria escapar.

As mãos de Tseng se afastaram das costas de Rufus, puseram-se sobre o colarinho da camisa do loiro e puxaram o tecido para cima. O loiro precisou seguir o movimento para que sua roupa não se rasgasse e se viu tentando suspender seu corpo em um ângulo pouco confortável. Os lábios do moreno esbarraram nos seus, para depois se fecharem sobre ele em um beijo que apenas os provocou, longe de satisfazer o que eles realmente queriam.

Quando Rufus abriu seus lábios os de Tseng se afastaram. O loiro estava quase protestando quando foi surpreendido pelo Turk, que empurrou seu corpo para a cama. O vice-presidente desabou sobre ela de uma forma não muito graciosa, e Rufus estaria prestes a reclamar... Se ele conseguisse pensar em algo com Tseng sobre ele. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra o colchão e sua camisa estava sendo tirada... O Turk nem se preocupou em abrir os botões e poupar uma entre as dezenas de camisas caras de Rufus.

Tseng terminou de despir o rapaz, jogou as roupas sobre a cama e passou as mãos pelas costas do vice-presidente. Rufus sentia sua respiração se acelerar ao sentir as unhas arranharem suas costas devagar. O loiro tirou o resto de suas próprias roupas e eles se afastaram para que elas fossem retiradas do caminho.

O moreno admirou o corpo de Rufus enquanto passava suas mãos por ele. Tseng virou um pouco o rosto de loiro para que ele pudesse finalmente beijá-lo. Sua língua esbarrava na outra com volúpia, enquanto sua mão buscava o órgão de Rufus. O vice-presidente gemeu com o beijo, sentindo sua boca ser invadida continuamente, no mesmo ritmo em que a mão se movia sobre ele. Rufus estava em uma posição desconfortável, sentindo o torso de Tseng contra suas costas, precisando virar seus ombros, pescoço e rosto para ser beijado. Ele sentiu o órgão coberto de Tseng encostado e Rufus se moveu contra ele, esfregando-o. O Turk fez ainda mais pressão, movendo-se contra o corpo. Rufus esticou sua mão e encontrou o membro de Tseng, acariciando-o sobre a calça. O moreno libertou seu órgão e deixou Rufus manuseá-lo. Ele colocou seus dedos dentro da boca do loiro e os sentiu sugados. Quando ele os retirou e inseriu um de cada vez na abertura de Rufus, ele escutou uma série de gemidos abafados. Os dedos estavam sendo apertados com firmeza dentro do corpo e ele sabia que sentiria ainda mais pressão quando ele o penetrasse. Ele imaginou a cena enquanto, quase que impacientemente, tentava preparar o vice-presidente.

Quando Tseng terminou, ele olhou para o corpo exposto pela posição do loiro e encostou-se. Rufus ficou um pouco tenso pelo contato e o moreno sentiu a pressão. Ele tentou abrir passagem, mas sentiu os músculos resistindo.

Rufus fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e deu a Tseng o comando para continuar. O membro o preencheu profundamente. A cada investida, o órgão entrava mais até que chegou a ir tudo o que podia. Rufus sentiu Tseng mover-se com intensidade, rápido demais. A dor viajou pelos músculos do loiro, abraçando seus sentidos. Ele se perguntou se o Turk estava fazendo aquilo com o propósito de puni-lo de alguma forma, mas ele duvidou que fosse o caso. Rufus sabia o desespero pelo qual o outro deveria estar passando.

Quanto mais Rufus tentava esquecer o que estava sentindo, mais seu corpo respondia contra a ação e ele pressionava o órgão com força dentro dele. Tseng liberou um gemido rouco e Rufus se contorceu. O moreno massageou os ombros e as costas do loiro, inspirou e parou brevemente. Sua mão segurou o órgão do vice-presidente e se moveu sobre ele. Quando sentiu a resistência diminuir, ele voltou a penetrá-lo devagar.

Rufus segurou os lençóis com firmeza, sentindo seus olhos se umedecerem mais à medida que o ritmo aumentava. Ele gemeu alto quando o órgão foi introduzido com força e ao mesmo tempo encontrando um ponto que o fez gemer ainda mais.

Era tudo muito intenso, o prazer e a dor que era tão grande que de uma maneira se transformava em mais prazer.

Quando Tseng diminuiu o ritmo outra vez, Rufus quis reclamar. O Turk ainda queria que o momento durasse mais e se concentrou em esfregar o órgão do loiro. Ele sentia tanta falta dos gemidos do vice-presidente quando ele estava prestes ao clímax, o sêmen cobrindo sua mão e tocando a pele do loiro, os músculos apertando seu órgão, fazendo seu gozo preenchê-lo, escapar do seu interior e escorrer. O pensamento quase fez Tseng perder o controle, então ele voltou a se concentrar em proporcionar prazer a Rufus. Apenas quando ele percebeu que o loiro estava quase se perdendo, ele se permitiu voltar a penetrá-lo com intensidade, fazendo o prazer circular pelo seu corpo e o de Rufus.

E tudo aconteceu como costumava ser. Gemidos desesperados. Corpos se encontrando. Calor intenso. E tudo combinado com um prazer que tomava conta de tudo.

Tseng continuou até não poder mais. Por um instante, ele quis permanecer para sempre naquele momento.

xxx

O corpo de Rufus ainda estava tremendo. Suas forças esgotadas. Ele ouviu a janela do quarto se fechar. Com esforço, o loiro abriu seus olhos. Tseng havia se recomposto e estava para sair. Como sempre. Mas desde o primeiro dia do confinamento, era a primeira vez que Tseng deixava um vice-presidente exausto.

O Turk se aproximou da cama e afastou fios loiros da testa de Rufus. Ele o beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, roçando seus lábios calorosamente contra os outros, lambendo, mordendo e procurando desesperadamente a oura língua. Tseng sugou os lábios duas vezes mais antes de se separar relutantemente.

- Quando estiver pronto, seu banho estará preparado. Eu preciso ir.

E então o Turk saiu para uma missão. Como sempre.

Rufus estava sozinho, mas como ele desejou que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Agradeço a quem está lendo! **

**Bianca, obrigado por deixar review! E sobre a pergunta do Tseng... acho que deu para responder pelo final desse capítulo. Sempre missões ocupando ele... ou será que tem algum motivo inexplicável que faz um ser humano tomar certas atitudes...? Acho que agora mais confundi do que expliquei... Eu gosto de deixar algumas coisas livres para o leitor imaginar o porquê. O autor acha que há duas explicações: a racional, que um Turk tem muito trabalho em horas desagradáveis; e a que ele não pode dizer, que tem medo de se entregar demais sabendo que tudo é incerto pelo papel que ambos desempenham. **

**Desculpe o atraso... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. **

**[TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**

* * *

**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem).**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

Rude estava na casa de Reno assistindo TV. Ele não agüentava mais a gritaria na casa dele.

- Zilina, vai dormir!! – gritou o ruivo.

...Ouvir os berros de uma pessoa era melhor do que de seis irmãos, Rude pensava.

- Ouvi não, muleque – disse uma velha que tricotava em sua poltrona.

- Então fica aí! – O garoto colocou um anime para eles assistirem. Era sobre espíritos malignos, heróis com destinos traçados pelos deuses, um vilão que usava maquiagem e meninas peitudas com saias curtas. Muita aventura, luta e sexo selvagem... Talvez a última parte apenas na mente dos garotos.

Pode parecer que não, mas animes ajudaram os dois a se tornarem Turks. Rude desenhava as heroínas abraçadas em poses reveladoras em meio à natureza. Reno descobriu o segredo de seu amigo ao espiar uma pasta que ele guardava a sete chaves. O ruivo incentivou o trabalho, sugeria posições cada vez mais ousadas e negociava os desenhos do seu amigo para os colegas de classe. Nunca Reno foi tanto à escola como naquela época. Eles guardavam o dinheiro para que pudessem ter um futuro como Turks. Puderam até comprar duas passagens de trem um dia.

x

x

x

x

- Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer.

Reno mal acabou de escutar aquelas palavras e sentiu seu lábio se romper. Ele passou uma de suas mãos em sua boca e viu o sangue manchar sua pele pálida. O garoto virou seu rosto que havia sido virado pelo impacto do soco e viu Rude se afastar com passos pesados.

xxx

Rude pegou a pasta de desenhos em sua casa, saiu e sentou em um beco. Seu traço havia melhorado consideravelmente. Havia mais detalhes nos fundos; folhagens mais exóticas, tipos de flores mais variados. As vestimentas das meninas também estavam mais complexas; lingeries de estilos diferentes, meias rendadas, estampas de oncinha, orelhas de gatinho, unhas pintadas, roupa de empregada. Composições mais complexas; três garotas ou mais, deitadas em almofadas, enroladas em lençóis.

Mas ele não estava tão feliz por isso.

Tempo para praticar significava menos Reno o arrastando para alguma loucura. Seu amigo estava distante nos últimos meses. Ele sempre gostou de conversar com muitas pessoas, mas Rude não estava gostando das novas "amizades". Ele queria acreditar que era sua imaginação, mas algo dizia-lhe que aquilo não era bom. Reno faltava uma semana inteira na aula, não passava as noites em casa.

Um dia Rude o seguiu. Encontrar Reno agarrado a outro garoto foi o que menos chocou. Aquela construção abandonada estava infestada de garotos de várias idades, todos corroendo seus corpos com substâncias nocivas, trocando sua juventude por uma ilusão momentânea.

No outro dia Reno apareceu na escola. Rude se surpreendeu ao ver seu amigo, pensou por um momento que ele havia se arrependido. Até chegar a hora do intervalo ao encontrar o ruivo em um local ermo da escola.

-... É isso o que você quer para a sua vida?! – Rude arrancou o baseado dos dedos de Reno.

- Isso aqui não é nada, você sabe disso.

- Mas acho bom parar por aí.

- Vai tomar conta da sua vida! Pára de encher! De me vigiar!

_De se importar..._

Rude levantou Reno pelo colarinho.

- Sabe o que vai acontecer se continuar indo na deles?!

O inspetor correu apressado na direção dos gritos.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Os garotos olharam para o homem, calados.

- O que é isso que você está segurando?

Rude olhou para baixo e ficou quieto.

- Dá isso aqui.

O garoto entregou.

-...Isso é seu?

Reno olhou para seu amigo e imaginou uma corda no próprio pescoço.

-...É, é meu sim.

O ruivo tão falante viu suas palavras se calarem quando viu amigo ser levado pelo inspetor.

xxx

Um grito ficou abafado na garganta de Rude pelo soco que ele recebeu.

- Muito bom. Agora tenta você.

Rude repetiu o golpe para seu instrutor ver.

- Você tem muito talento, tão pouco tempo aqui e já aprendeu tantas coisas. Tão disciplinado. Espero que aquele deslize do passado não se repita, você tem futuro.

O garoto foi encaminhado para um projeto social para se livrar do vício que não tinha.

E Rude parou de desenhar. Passou a visitar o centro de treinamento todos os dias. Descobriu que seu verdadeiro talento era outro tipo de arte.

xxx

_Por que eu fiz aquilo?_

Rude se lembrava do soco que havia dado em Reno quando viu que ele continuava com aquelas companhias. Ele se envergonhava de ter usado um golpe que aprendeu em uma situação como aquelas. Os treinamentos não eram para ele brigar... Eram para ele ter paz... Quem sabe, o certo seria cada um cuidar da sua vida... Talvez nem existisse um certo e um errado no mundo. Quem era ele para dar uma de moralista?

O garoto sentou na calçada e abaixou a cabeça.

- Todas as noites às sete horas?

A cabeça de Rude se levantou e ele encarou um par de olhos verdes.

-...

- Os treinamentos. Você tem um bom soco. Bem forte. Eu também quero aprender.

- Seis horas.

- Pensava que era naquele outro horário.

- É que você tem muito que aprender.

- Tá pensando que eu não vou conseguir acompanhar?!

Reno deu um soco no ar de maneira desajeitada.

- Tenho certeza – disse Rude sorrindo.

x

x

x

x

Serviços administrativos. Pilotar helicópteros. Cuidar da segurança de altos executivos. Um Turk. A profissão dos seus sonhos. Respeito, bom salário.

Rude virou seu copo num gole e pediu mais uma dose.

Primeiro começou a vigiar o setor 8 de Midgar. Depois tomar conta do filho do presidente. Dar sumiço em alguns documentos. Arrancar informações. Dar avisos convincentes a pessoas com atitudes opositoras à empresa. A primeira morte. A segunda morte.

Seus óculos-escuros levemente embaçados pela umidade de seus olhos. Suas memórias temporariamente apagadas pela bebida.

Chegou um momento que ele não se importava mais. Quanto mais atrocidades cometia, mais sua mente entrava em torpor. Até não sentir mais nada. Era apenas o trabalho. O salário entrava na sua conta. Ele sustentava a família. Rude começou a ficar apático, quando não era ríspido. Ele podia ter se tornado alguém digno. Um homem de bem. As pessoas mudam. Nem sempre para melhor.

Uma chamada em seu celular.

Mais alguém precisava morrer até que Rude pudesse colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir em paz aquela noite.

x

x

x

x

- Você é minha avó?

A velha sorriu.

- É claro que não – disse com uma voz rouca.

- E quem é você?

- Eu sou Zilina.

- Mas quem é você?!

- Reno quer amendoim com chocolate? Tem três em cima das teclas do telefone.

E o garoto continuava a olhar para Zilina, mas a velha não dizia nada. Então ele olhava para os lados, esquecia-se da pergunta e ia pegar o doce.

Reno era feliz, morava com uma senhora que não sabia quem era e que deixava ele fazer o que quisesse. Às vezes tinha comida em casa. Às vezes não. Quando seu estômago roncava, ele procurava comida, e sempre achava, em algum lugar, de algum jeito. Nunca se sentiu inferior a ninguém, não se rebaixaria para que os outros pisassem em cima dele. Era feliz quando fazia algo que queria. Era triste às vezes e não sabia por que.

xxx

Reno olhava as luzes da parte superior de Midgar. Elas pareciam brilhar mais intensamente aquela noite e os bares sorriam com seu tentador convite. Mas daquela vez, seu destino seria diferente. Encostado a uma parede, o ruivo falava em seu celular.

- Zilina, tenho uma boa notícia! Advinha!

- _Arranjou emprego?_

- Arranjei!

- _Traz macarrão._

- Agora eu sou um Turk! Vou levar tanta bebida pra gente comemorar!Você vai cair dura de feliz!

- _Traz cebola._

-...Vô, vô levá cebola e sabe aonde vou enfiar? Na gaveta de legumes! Vou levar tanta comida que vai durar uns dez anos! Agora vou até ganhar dinheiro! Vou receber um salário!

- _Salário, menino? Oh, isso é bom! Só não vai gastar tudo no bar, traz um pouco de comida pra casa..._

- É! É o que falei, velha! Tá ficando surda ou mais tapada?

- _Oh seu filho da puta, sabe quem é tapada...? É...ahhhhhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh..._

- Quem?! Fala – provocou, Reno. - Quem?!

- _Traz cebola._

- É Zilina... vou levar cebola... – Um suspiro. -Beijo, velha.

- Que os anjos lhe abençoem... meu... Ah... ah...

Pausa.

- Tá bem Zilina? Engasgou?

-...

- Velha, ficou muda?

-...

- Oh, Zilina, fala comigo...

Quando Reno chegou em casa, Zilina estava estirada na mesa. Rosto afundado na sopa de cebola.

Reno não tinha mais família.

x

x

x

x

Reno foi direto para a direção onde Rufus sentava à mesa do seu escritório presidencial. O Turk se ajoelhou e apoiou a cabeça no colo do loiro.

- O que é isso?

O ruivo moveu seu rosto sobre a coxa do presidente.

- Com a perda de Dark Nation, eu estava pensando em tomar o lugar dela como seu bichinho de estimação.

Rufus suprimiu como pôde seu riso e acariciou os cabelos vermelhos.

- Mas Dark Nation era obediente e você não é.

Reno levantou seu rosto e encarou o loiro.

- Mas ela não chupa como eu.

- Deixe-me ver então. – Rufus sorriu e abriu sua calça para retirar seu membro. Ele o moveu sobre a face de Reno, pressionando o lado contra a pele macia. A extremidade traçou a tatuagem vermelha abaixo dos olhos.

- Como se não soubesse... – O Turk umedeceu seus lábios e lambeu a parte de baixo do pênis.

Rufus gemeu e encostou a ponta na boca do ruivo. O Turk beijou e lambeu rapidamente a área. O presidente passou sua mão pelo membro e o forçou para dentro da boca. O ruivo sorriu e não permitiu o acesso.

- Calma aí, chefe.

- Vamos, Reno, nós dois sabemos que você quer. – Rufus roçou a extremidade sobre os lábios, pressionando levemente. Ele acariciou os cabelos vermelhos e depois os puxou para trás para que ele pudesse forçar a boca a abrir. Rufus entrou devagar, sentindo o calor molhado o envolver.

E Reno não conseguiu controlar sua vontade. Ele fez pressão e gemeu sobre o órgão. O Turk moveu sua boca o máximo que podia e depois voltou até encontrar a extremidade e sugá-la. Ele colocou novamente parte do membro na sua boca e aplicou mais pressão enquanto sugava e se movia.

Rufus sorriu ao pegar o telefone.

- Traga algo para o meu escritório... – Ele apertou o botão para que sua voz não pudesse ser ouvida e gemeu quando Reno colocou mais do órgão em sua boca. O loiro acalmou sua respiração e voltou a falar. – Traga uma coleira com uma guia, rápido... Sim... Isso mesmo... O quê?! O que você está esperando? Medida? – Rufus circulou o pescoço de Reno com a mão. – Tamanho médio... Traga uma vermelha.

O ruivo queria protestar ao ouvir as palavras, mas ele achou complicado com um pênis pressionado contra sua garganta. Ele achou que Rufus estava levando muito a sério a brincadeira. Talvez se ele fizesse o loiro gozar logo ele mudava a idéia sobre a coleira... Ele não gostava de ficar preso.

Cada vez que movia sua boca, ele trazia mais para dentro, até que com esforço, ele envolveu todo o comprimento, os músculos da sua garganta fazendo pressão sobre o membro.

Rufus gemeu alto e jogou sua cabeça para trás.

Reno chupou com força e se afastou do órgão. Ele inspirou e levou sua boca para o membro novamente até que ele foi inteiramente envolvido...

...Então a secretária avisou que a entrega havia chegado.

Relutantemente, Rufus ordenou ao Turk que pegasse a encomenda.

Reno se levantou e passou as costas de sua mão sobre sua boca. Quando ele abriu a porta, suas faces estavam coradas, seus lábios estavam molhados e ele estava visivelmente excitado. A mulher olhou para ele horrorizada e entregou um pacote. Reno fechou a porta e se virou para Rufus.

- Yo, chefe...

- Traga isso aqui e tire a roupa.

- Não perde tempo, heim? – Reno sorriu.

- Cale a boca e seja rápido.

- Também amo você, chefe.

Reno colocou o pacote em cima da mesa e tratou de tirar todas as suas roupas e acessórios. Logo que todas as peças estavam espalhadas em uma cadeira e no chão, Rufus se pôs atrás dele. O ruivo sentiu mãos em seu corpo e dedos ao redor do seu pescoço, logo a coleira estava presa.

- Para o chão.

- Eu não mereço uma recompensa?

- Isso vem depois.

Reno suspirou e ficou de quatro sobre o tapete. Rufus testou a guia e caminhou, seguido do ruivo, que sentiu um puxão em seu pescoço e foi obrigado a acompanhar o ritmo. O presidente foi até a mesa e abriu uma gaveta, retirando o lubrificante e se abaixando em seguida.

- Afaste as pernas.

- Onde está minha recompensa?

- Se você não abrir suas pernas eu não posso colocá-la em você.

Reno fez como foi ordenado e sentiu as mãos de Rufus o expondo e depois, dedos o penetrando. O Turk gemia enquanto era preparado e estimulado pelos dedos. Quando ele sentiu os dígitos se retirarem e a ereção se encostar, Reno instintivamente foi ao encontro do órgão, se oferecendo. Seus olhos se fecharam com força quando ele sentiu o membro entrar.

Rufus sentiu seu órgão deslizar até o fim, o corpo do ruivo apertando-o. Ele quase se retirou, para depois voltar com mais força e recebendo mais compressão. Quando ele começou a mover ritmicamente ele puxou a coleira e Reno teve que levantar sua cabeça. Era um ângulo incômodo e quanto mais tempo passava, mais Rufus puxava.

O Turk sentia um ponto dentro de si ser estimulado continuamente e ele tentou gemer, mas a coleira tornava difícil. Quanto mais a velocidade aumentava, mais dor ele sentia, por causa do material roçando em seu pescoço, machucando sua pele. Ele precisava se concentrar para se equilibrar na posição. Rufus o penetrava ainda mais vigorosamente e Reno mal podia respirar. A situação em que estava o fazia ficar ainda mais tenso em volta de Rufus.

O membro de Reno clamava por atenção e ele apenas foi atendido pela mão do loiro quando a coleira foi puxada ao máximo possível sem sufocar o Turk. O ruivo jogou sua cabeça ainda mais para trás, por causa da pressão do material. Seu pescoço se curvava em um ângulo quase insuportável.

Rufus sorriu ao sentir o órgão rijo em sua mão. Ele esfregou a ereção no mesmo ritmo em que se movia.

Um longo e profundo gemido fez caminho pela garganta do presidente quando ele gozou dentro de Reno. Logo ele sentiu o prazer do ruivo e mais do seu sêmen o preencheu.

A pressão sobre a correia diminuiu e Reno respirou fundo. Ele se deitou no carpete e tentou recuperar seu fôlego.

O presidente acariciou seu pescoço e brincou com a coleira.

- Gostou de ser meu bichinho de estimação?

O Turk demorou um longo tempo para respirar e ser capaz de falar.

- Acho que da próxima vez prefiro pedir para brincar de médico.

x

x

x

x

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. [TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

Capitulo 6

Um tapete vermelho de flores se espalhava pelo solo. Os olhos azuis viram as árvores balançarem com a brisa que fazia seu peito se encher de um perfume especial... O da natureza... Tão diferente do metal, concreto e aromas artificiais que rodeavam sua vida. À sua frente havia um monumento suntuoso, como uma ilha no meio da vegetação da colina. Tornando-se parte da paisagem. Rufus tocava o mármore frio com seus pequenos dedos. Sua mãe. A mulher estava abaixo da terra... Sob seus pequenos pés. Já não pertencia mais àquela realidade. Fora de Midgar, como fora seu desejo. E mesmo estando longe da cidade, o menino ainda podia ver o reator imponente. Despontando para o céu, uma enorme sombra cinzenta. Rufus desviou o olhar.

Seu pai... Estava ocupado com algum dos seus reatores... Sonhando em colocar suas mãos imundas na Terra Prometida.

Aquela enorme lápide, talvez a única prova de que aquela mulher existira um dia, era mais presente do que seu pai jamais seria. Aquela cena seria a única lembrança de sua mãe. A mais antiga lembrança que poderia se recordar... Um reator e um túmulo.

Um homem tocou seu ombro. Disse que precisavam ir... Um homem de terno escuro. Um Turk. Sua única companhia...

x

x

x

x

Rufus olhava a vegetação. Era perto do local em que sua mãe havia sido enterrada. As águas corriam pelas encostas da montanha, separando-se e encontrando-se em um labirinto de pedra. O ar que ele respirava não vinha de um ar-condicionado. O céu que ele via era de verdade. Aquele seria um bom local para a nova sede da ShinRa. Ele teria a visão de boa parte do que restou da cidade de Midgar, supervisionaria as obras de reconstrução e estaria perto da natureza.

Seus dedos tocaram a superfície áspera de um tronco. Pequenas formigas fizeram um caminho pela sua mão, carregando pedaços de folhas em uma trilha ordenada.

Ao parar para relembrar sua vida, Rufus não se recordou de muitos momentos em que ele esteve em contato com algo que não fosse controlado pelo homem. Sempre cercado de paredes e plantas em vasos.

Alguns alvos estavam espalhados em alguns pontos da região. A sensação de treinar ao ar livre era parecida com as salas com programas de treinamento da ShinRa, mas ter a noção de que aquilo era de verdade, tornava a experiência ainda mais interessante.

- Vão embora. – O presidente apontou a arma na direção dos Turks. – Não ouviram o que eu falei? Vão fazer alguma coisa, parem de ficar me olhando.

Os homens se olharam e relutantemente se afastaram do local.

Rufus continuou a atirar, acertando todos os alvos. Apenas o último tiro não foi certeiro. Ele se concentrou mais uma vez, mas sua mão começou a tremer. O loiro fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, mas quando voltou a abri-los, ele não conseguia enxergar nada. O rapaz tentou permanecer em pé e continuou segurando a arma, mesmo quando ela quase escapou de sua mão.

_Isto... não é um castigo. É apenas um teste. _

Lentamente a claridade retornou aos seus olhos.

Ainda com o corpo trêmulo e a visão embaçada, ele respirou fundo e voltou a atirar.

Como se um mal-estar o impediria de continuar.

Um líquido negro escorreu de sua pele.

x

x

x

x

O garoto escutava a voz do seu pai. Uma voz controlada, um tom formal. Outra voz podia ser escutada, mais alterada, levemente abafada pelas paredes de uma sala da ShinRa.

Rufus estava em uma das suas visitas para conhecer a sede da empresa, mas ele teria de esperar até que o presidente lidasse com a situação imprevista. Do lado de fora da sala, sentado em uma cadeira estofada, o garoto brincava com um Turk miniatura em suas mãos. Ele tentava se concentrar para dar suas ordens, mas aqueles dois velhos interrompiam constantemente seus pensamentos, um com gritos histéricos, outro com zumbidos sarcásticos. Rufus estava prestes a ordenar seu pequeno Turk para que arrombasse a porta e acabasse logo com aquilo, mas de repente, a voz alterada que já estava há alguns minutos em um monólogo se calou. Um longo silêncio se estendeu e alguns barulhos se esgueiraram pelo ar.

Quando a porta finalmente se abriu, Rufus viu os lábios de seu pai tremerem ao balbuciarem palavras incompreensíveis. O homem passou um lenço pela sua testa e caminhou na direção de seu filho. Ele passou direto e se virou uma última vez para os Turks na sala. Os olhinhos do garoto quiseram observar o interior do local, mas uma pesada mão se colocou em seu ombro, impedindo seu intento.

- E aquele homem que estava com o senhor?

O presidente olhava para baixo com uma expressão de enfado.

- Não havia ninguém comigo.

- Tinha sim.

- Vamos. – O presidente ignorou a pergunta. - Você tem muito a aprender com seu pai.

x

x

x

x

Olhos claros observavam o cenário da guerra. Os soldados em suas posições, cercando a fortaleza. Tudo de acordo com seu plano. Os inimigos não tinham chance contra o exército da ShinRa.

Rufus ordenou o ataque ao apertar um botão. Sua expressão neutra. Seus olhos assistiam ao combate atentamente. A vitória era certa.

Rapidamente a resistência do inimigo se desfazia. Os soldados invadiram o local e prenderam seu líder. Rufus sorria por dentro, seria interessante ver o que aconteceria com quem se voltava contra a ShinRa. As mãos do homem foram atadas pelos soldados e quando os primeiros golpes seriam desferidos, algo os interrompeu.

Rufus pausou a cena quando um chamado o fez tirar os olhos da tela. Um empregado informava ao garoto que o jantar estava pronto e brevemente seria servido. Com uma palavra Rufus dispensou o rapaz e deu continuidade à cena. Apenas quando o corpo do líder rebelde cessou seus espasmos sobre uma poça de sangue no chão, o garoto levantou da poltrona, desligou o jogo e se encaminhou para a sala de jantar pensando na sua sobremesa preferida.

x

x

x

x

Reno viu a arma nas mãos de Rufus. Seu olhar estava fixo no alvo quando ele atirou.

- Brincando, chefe?

O vice-presidente estava no quarto vigiado pelos Turks. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira e apontava para uma tela enquanto o vídeo mostrava vários alvos em movimento.

- É um programa desenvolvido para que eu continuasse a treinar.

Eles haviam prendido Rufus para impedir suas ações e o colocavam em uma sala com acesso a todas as informações da ShinRa e treinamento... Ou o velho presidente gostava de brincar com o perigo ou ele era muito permissivo com seu filho. Seu filho insensível a ponto de tentar cometer parricídio.

_Quer dizer que agora você está aí, me olhando como se nada tivesse acontecido? _

Por que Reno sentiria raiva de Rufus? Por que ele teve tudo que ele nunca teria? Por que depois de tudo o que fez pelo rapaz, ele ainda era capaz de optar pela sua morte?

Nenhum ressentimento...

- Trouxe sua comida e seu bichinho de estimação.

Dark Nation se contorcia e puxava a correia pela qual era presa. Reno soltou a pantera e a viu correr na direção de Rufus. Ela se esfregou nas pernas do loiro e colocou a cabeça em seu colo. O ruivo viu o animal ser acariciado e ficou com inveja. No fundo ele queria estar no lugar dela, esfregando-se em Rufus e recebendo carinho. Ele podia até rolar no chão para que o loiro passasse a mão na sua barriga.

Para distrair o vice-presidente, Reno se aproximou de onde ele estava, sentou-se na mesa e colocou o almoço em cima dela. Ele pegou um garfo e provou a refeição. O loiro olhou de maneira reprovadora. Para provocar mais, Reno comeu uma porção da sobremesa.

- Delicioso. – Ele pegou a colher e lambeu a mousse de chocolate.

Rufus deu um tapa na mão de Reno, que fez o coração do ruivo disparar. Era um pequeno contato, mas ele ansiava pelo toque do loiro. Ele não pôde se impedir de pegar a mão de Rufus, mergulhar os dedos dele na sobremesa, para depois lambê-los e sugá-los. Então ele moveu os dedos sobre seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam. Reno beijou a palma da mão e a guiou pelo seu rosto, depois pelo pescoço. O ruivo sabia que estava revelando o que sentia, mas no momento ele não importava, ele queria o contato.

Quando Rufus viu sua mão finalmente ser solta, ele encarou Reno.

- Quer mais sobremesa?

O loiro levou uma colherada de mousse aos seus lábios e sinalizou para que o Turk experimentasse. Reno abaixou a cabeça, colocou as mãos no rosto de Rufus e o beijou, provando chocolate, mas o que realmente importava era a boca do loiro.

x

x

x

x

Reno estava sentado em um beco, seu uniforme encostado à parede de tijolos pichada. Seus dedos brincavam com os pedaços de vidro brilhante no chão. O líquido alcoólico escorria até um bueiro. O Turk procurou seu maço em um bolso, manchando a caixa e o cigarro com seu sangue. As gotas vermelhas caiam sobre a bebida derramada quando a garrafa se quebrou sob a força da mão do ruivo. Alguns cacos estavam presos à carne e os cortes estavam começando a incomodar. Mas ele não ligava para a dor dos ferimentos.

_Você não pode ter morrido._

x

x

x

x

Rufus fechou seus olhos, a claridade era muito forte, não se parecia com o que ele viu no prédio da ShinRa, mas mesmo assim ele sentia vontade de se esconder em algum canto escuro.

No entanto, ele permaneceu no lugar. Ele enfrentou o ataque de um Weapon de frente e não era a luz fluorescente de uma clínica que o faria recuar.

Naquele dia, ele não sentiu medo. Sua negação à morte era tão grande que ele se sentiu imortal no momento. Apenas depois de refletir sobre o fato que um aperto foi sentido em seu peito.

Aquele podia ter sido o fim.

- Que remédios estão me dando?

-... – A enfermeira olhou com receio para o loiro. Mesmo enfaixado em uma cama de hospital ele mantinha o mesmo tom autoritário. – São os necessários para a sua recuperação...

- Eles estão atrapalhando meu raciocínio.

Ele nunca pensaria que seria o fim. Não. Era algo impossível.

Rufus fechou os olhos.

Era como imaginava, ele tinha um papel importante no mundo. Ele não podia ir antes que seu destino fosse concretizado.

E naquela noite ele sonhou. Com o túmulo de sua mãe, com as árvores ao redor.

x

x

x

x

Dois minutos.

Tseng estava encostado à porta do quarto. Ele olhava para o horário em seu celular fixamente.

Quando tudo aquilo acabaria?

Se ele pudesse forçar sua audição, ouviria gemidos baixos. Mas ele não queria escutar.

O Turk guardou o celular e se virou para a porta. Ele passou as mãos pela superfície e encostou sua orelha no metal gelado. Não deveria escutar.

_Eu só quero saber quando tudo vai passar..._

Três minutos.

Um dia ele espiou o que acontecia no quarto de Rufus, sem permissão. O presidente não admitiria que qualquer um visse... E Tseng precisou se segurar para não levantá-lo e abraçá-lo até que todos os tremores passassem.

Mas ele não podia.

Seus olhos observaram a expressão se contorcer em agonia até se suavizar em um alivio exausto. O loiro havia se levantado e voltado a trabalhar.

Haveria cura?

As manchas se alastravam.

A cada dia os segundos aumentavam.

Tseng começou a cronometrar quando as dores se faziam por 23 segundos.

Quantos minutos levariam alguém à morte?

x

x

x

x

Rufus não queria admitir, mas ele precisava de ajuda.

- Não me olhe desse jeito – disse o presidente amargamente.

- Estou olhando com o máximo de respeito que posso. – Tseng passava suas mãos pela pele que era cuidadosamente enfaixada. - Que é a única maneira que tenho de olhar para o senhor.

- Você... tem pena de mim? – perguntou Rufus em tom de escárnio. Aquilo ele não poderia suportar... Ele preferia que o odiassem a sentirem pena dele.

O Turk encarou os olhos azuis e deixou de lado a formalidade por um momento.

- Pena está longe de ser o que eu sinto por você.

Rufus desviou o olhar e Tseng sentiu uma dor em seu peito, como se ele queimasse. E por acaso era algum segredo? Então ele continuou em sua tarefa, analisando detalhadamente o avanço da doença, gravando a imagem em sua mente para que ele pudesse saber para onde ela estava se espalhando.

Os dois estavam sentados na cama de Rufus. O presidente despido da cintura para cima. O Turk havia retirado o casaco, afrouxado a gravata e levantado as mangas de sua camisa branca.

- E você continua pensando assim, mesmo com o que aconteceu comigo? Não sente falta de como eu era antes? – Rufus olhava as faixas que mal escondiam as marcas negras por baixo.

Tseng se recordou das mudanças no corpo do loiro ao longo dos anos. De um adolescente que acabara de sair da infância até o homem que se tornou presidente. Quando o moreno conheceu Rufus, ele era um garoto que despertava a vontade de que o abraçassem por horas seguidas. Depois, foi crescendo e ganhando uma expressão cada vez mais maliciosa. Ele sempre teve aulas de defesa pessoal e condicionamento físico, além de treinar tiro, uso de materia e algumas artes marciais. Então, ele sempre manteve uma forma física invejável por baixo das várias peças de roupas, mesmo passando o resto do dia trancado em um escritório. Além disso, ele já possuía uma beleza natural. Rufus sempre foi a pessoa mais atraente que seus olhos reconheciam. E por momento algum o que ele sentia mudou.

O Turk passou as mãos pelo rosto, pescoço e costas do presidente. Então ele o abraçou. Por um momento, Rufus se deixou levar pelo calor do corpo de Tseng e passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos.

O moreno segurou o braço direito do presidente e o passou pelo seu rosto, para depois beijar a mão atingida pelo Geostigma. Eles se beijaram enquanto deitavam na cama. Rufus ficou por cima, levou sua mão entre seus corpos e se moveu contra o membro coberto do Turk.

Tseng pôs-se a abrir sua camisa e sentiu as mãos do presidente levantando-as quando passaram pelos lados do seu tórax. O moreno ergueu seus braços para tirar a peça de roupa e mal a o havia feito, sentiu a boca de Rufus envolver seu mamilo e sugá-lo. Quando Tseng jogou a camisa no canto da cama, o loiro sentou-se em seu colo, moveu-se algumas vezes para provocá-lo e depois começou a tirar sua própria calça. O presidente saiu de cima do moreno momentaneamente e depois de se despir completamente, passou a tirar as roupas de Tseng. Por último a gravata foi jogada em algum lugar e eles puderam fazer seus corpos se encontrarem num abraço envolvente, enquanto eles se beijavam.

Rufus passou suas mãos na parte de trás das coxas de Tseng e os fez mudar de posição. O loiro olhou para o corpo acima e mandou o Turk se estimular. O moreno fez como seu superior desejava, embora se sentisse um pouco embaraçado no início. Uma de suas mãos envolveu seu próprio órgão enquanto a outra se movia sobre o de Rufus. A coxa de Tseng estava entre as pernas do loiro, fazendo pressão na região.

As mãos de Rufus afagaram os lados do corpo do Turk, enquanto ele admirava os movimentos do rapaz. O loiro passou seus dedos pelas curvas e reentrâncias formadas pelos músculos ao assistir à cena.

Uma expressão de curiosidade se fez no rosto de Tseng, quando ele viu o presidente se levantar e caminhar à procura de algo. Ele escutou alguns objetos serem remexidos e se perguntou se seria melhor olhar ou descobrir depois. Quando ele estava quase expiando os movimentos do loiro, ele sentiu mãos em seus pulsos e depois ele se encontrava com os braços para trás, algemado. O frio do metal fez sua pele se arrepiar, mas não tanto quando a língua de Rufus traçando sua coluna.

Depois o presidente voltou a se deitar no lugar de antes e pediu para que Tseng continuasse a proporcionar prazer a si mesmo. O moreno só não sabia como com suas mãos presas. A única solução que ele encontrou, foi se mover sobre o corpo do loiro, de maneira a proporcionar fricção para seu órgão. O Turk se esfregou nas coxas, depois subiu para o abdômen e desceu novamente para encontrar o outro membro. Rufus sorriu ao ver o jeito que o moreno se movia sobre ele, ambos ansiosos por sentir o contato.

Após um tempo, atendendo a um pedido do presidente, Tseng estava deitado de lado na cama, ocupado em sua nova tarefa. Sua língua encostou-se à extremidade do órgão do loiro, para depois colocar o membro na boca e sugar amavelmente.

Uma das mãos de Rufus apoiava sua cabeça, enquanto a outra afagava os cabelos de Tseng. O loiro moveu seu pé pelo corpo do Turk, levou-o por entre as pernas dele e acariciou o órgão do moreno. Seus dedos se moveram pelo comprimento e a parte de cima moveu-se repetidamente, até dar atenção aos testículos ao brincar com eles.

xxx

Não era a posição mais confortável que Tseng já esteve... Seu corpo estava apoiado pelos joelhos e ombros. Seu rosto estava pressionado ao travesseiro e suas mãos ainda estavam restringidas pelas algemas.

Rufus encostou seu órgão nas mãos de Tseng e sorriu ao ver os dedos tentarem tocá-lo.

Quando dedos lubrificados foram inseridos, o Turk tentou controlar sua respiração. O loiro era muito bom em levá-lo à loucura quando ele fazia aquilo. Normalmente, aquela não era uma situação muito comum, mas Tseng sempre atendeu aos desejos do presidente. E ele ficava extremamente excitado quando Rufus o estimulava daquele jeito.

No momento que o órgão começou a entrar, Tseng respirou fundo e agüentou até que o membro o preenchesse. Foi incômodo quando Rufus começou a penetrá-lo de maneira profunda e com força, mas o Turk não se importava com a dor. Ele tentava imaginar o prazer descrito nas expressões do loiro e aquilo era tudo que importava para ele.

Os movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e Tseng sentiu os dedos de Rufus se entrelaçarem com os dele. Eles permaneceram com as mãos se tocando naquela curiosa maneira enquanto Rufus se perdia nas sensações. Uma porção de imagens flutuava sob as pálpebras entreabertas do loiro.

Tseng estava envolvido por uma sensação intensa. As ações de Rufus faziam o prazer circular por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-o se esquecer da dor.

Rufus sentia uma grande pressão em volta do seu órgão e se levou para mais daquilo sem parar até preencher o interior do Turk com o seu prazer. Ele respirou com satisfação enquanto sua mão se movia sobre o membro de Tseng vigorosamente. Os dedos da sua outra mão tocaram a abertura e brincaram com o sêmen que escorria.

Logo, ele recebeu o que Tseng tinha a oferecer como prova de que havia atingido seu ponto máximo e sorriu quando o Turk se deitou, exausto. Rufus o libertou das algemas e observou sua respiração se acalmar. O loiro reparou que as faixas em volta do seu corpo estavam se desprendendo. Certamente, quando Tseng se recuperasse ele teria que fazê-lo trocar os curativos outra vez... E quem sabe, castigá-lo por não tê-los prendido direito.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

_**Agradeço a Thay, Sgt. Whiplasher e a todos que estão lendo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Peço que me desculpem pela demora, mas a vida do Vovô ficou meio doida nesses últimos tempos, mas agora tá aí, enfim, o último capítulo.

**Rufus, Tseng, Reno, Rude. As peças de um quebra-cabeças embaralhadas para montar uma história. Yaoi. Lemon. [TsengxRufus][RenoxRufus].**

**Drama. Humor.**

* * *

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

* * *

**Fragmentos da Companhia**

**Por Vovô (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

O vento batia em seu rosto, uma caricia noturna que o embalava. O helicóptero voava pelos céus da cidade. Seus olhos não se cansavam de olhar, hipnotizados pela imagem. O horizonte inteiro, ele o via como seu. Ele estava encostado no frio metal. Ainda havia alguns problemas, a nova Avalanche (como aquele nome lhe causava dor de cabeça) e mortos que voltavam à vida, mas o importante era saber que um daqueles mortos não voltaria. Por tantos anos ele sonhou com aquele dia. No final das contas, Rufus sentiu que não desejava mal ao seu finado pai. Que ele aproveitasse sua estadia onde quer que estivesse.

Pobre Dark Nation, tão fiel, seu corpo estendido sem vida no chão. Embora Rufus sentisse falta de sua pantera, um calor percorria seu peito ao pensar que ela o havia protegido até o fim. Então sua morte não fora em vão. Fora a prova de que ela sempre lutaria ao seu lado. Ele mandaria resgatar Dark Nation para que ela pudesse descansar em um lugar mais digno, em nome das boas lembranças que tiveram juntos. Sua companheira quando não havia Turks para distraí-lo.

- Providenciaremos um funeral para seu pai também.

- O quê? – Rufus estava distraído pela visão noturna da cidade. – Ah, sim, façam isso também, mas não se esqueçam de recolher Dark Nation primeiro.

x

x

x

x

- O que faremos, chefe? – Reno perguntou com certo desconforto.

Tseng olhou para o Turk encostado na parede e depois pegou a xícara de café da mesa à sua frente. O líquido desceu quente pela sua garganta, amargo. Ele voltou a colocar o recipiente na mesa após tomar um longo gole.

- Faremos o que precisar ser feito.

- É.

Uma ordem de Rufus era mais que uma obrigação.

O líder dos Turks observava atentamente a fumaça emanada pelo líquido escuro. – Esteja pronto esta noite – disse Tseng sem olhar para o ruivo.

- Devo... estar preparado? Algum requisito que eu devo saber, chefe? – disse Reno ao se virar e tentar sorrir, mas sem sucesso.

- O de sempre... Não sei... – Tseng tentava se concentrar para pensar na situação. – Vocês... costumam fazer algo de especial?

- Er... Depende do humor dele, você sabe... Não sabe?

- Hum.

- Então... Até mais... Yo.

-...

A porta se fechou e Tseng levou uma das mãos a sua têmpora... Uma dor de cabeça estava começando.

x

x

x

x

Rufus acabara de sair do banho, estava com os cabelos molhados e a pele ainda úmida sob o robe.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou o presidente ao ver Reno entrar em seu quarto.

- Claro, chefe. – O ruivo caminhou até o local onde as bebidas eram guardadas e foi se servir. – Yo, Tseng. – Ele cumprimentou o moreno que estava sentado no sofá de couro do quarto.

-...- respondeu o líder Turk.

O loiro caminhou até Tseng e passou a mão por seu rosto. Então ele o abraçou e sentou em seu colo.

Os movimentos não passaram despercebidos por Reno, que rapidamente sentou-se ao lado dos dois com o copo em mãos.

Rufus mordeu a orelha de Tseng e desabotoou sua camisa.

O ruivo passou uma das mãos na coxa do presidente, por baixo do robe. Algo lhe dizia que seu líder queria matá-lo por fazer aquilo, mas ele não conseguiu impedir sua ação. Como se aquela fosse a única situação de perigo que ele enfrentou...

O loiro levou a mão de Reno para o seu órgão e gemeu ao ouvido de Tseng, que sentiu seu membro reagir dentro de sua calça.

O robe de Rufus foi aberto pelo moreno, que passou suas mãos pelo corpo do presidente, envolveu sua cintura e o puxou para si, beijando-o de maneira possessiva.

Reno sentiu sua mão entre os dois corpos e um arrepio o percorreu. Ele bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo e o deixou sobre uma mesa, para poder dar atenção ao seu próprio órgão. Seus olhos observavam o jeito que eles se beijavam, ele não podia negar que os dois juntos formavam uma imagem bem instigante... e aquilo só estava começando... Mas ele se sentia um pouco deslocado naquela situação... E como Reno sempre gostou de ser muito participativo, ele se levantou e se posicionou atrás de Rufus. Ele puxou o robe para baixo, revelando os ombros e as costas do loiro, logo levando suas mãos e lábios sobre a pele exposta.

Um gemido do presidente foi abafado pela boca de Tseng. A mão de Reno que havia se afastado quando este se levantou, havia retornado ao órgão de Rufus e muito mais decidida. O ruivo queria ver se conseguia dificultar a respiração do loiro a ponto de ele ter de interromper o beijo com Tseng. E aquilo acabou acontecendo eventualmente.

Os olhos escuros viram como Reno mordia e sugava um ponto no pescoço de Rufus que ambos sabiam que o presidente adorava. Antes que o ruivo marcasse o local, Tseng puxou o loiro, deitou-o no sofá e se colocou sobre ele.

Reno olhou a cena sem saber como alcançar Rufus embaixo do líder Turk.

- Yo, chefe... Está calor aqui, vou tirar a roupa. – O ruivo sorriu ao ver os olhos do loiro se abrirem e sua atenção se voltar a ele. As peças foram retiradas lentamente. Rufus nunca se cansava de olhar a maneira aparentemente despreocupada que Reno se despia, mas os significados estavam todos ali. Em se tratando de sexo, o ruivo sempre tinha um propósito para cada ação.

Tseng nem queria olhar o que distraia Rufus, porque ele sabia o que era. O moreno se afastou do loiro e abriu o robe que ele vestia. Ele começou a percorrer o corpo com a boca, descendo até se colocar sobre o órgão do presidente. Aquilo fez com que o loiro fechasse seus olhos momentaneamente, distraindo-o do que estava vendo antes. Tseng não se sentia à vontade com Reno vendo o que ele estava fazendo, mas ele precisava desviar a atenção de Rufus para si.

_Golpe baixo, chefe._

Reno largou suas roupas pelo chão e se aproximou de Rufus, aproveitando a oportunidade para beijar os lábios entreabertos. Ele sentiu as vibrações dos gemidos contidos do presidente e se esforçou por provocar mais ao arranhar um dos mamilos dele.

Rufus interrompeu o beijo para tomar fôlego quando Tseng começou a sugá-lo com mais entusiasmo, deixando para trás os toques que apenas provocavam.

O ruivo voltou seu olhar para o que seu líder estava fazendo.

_Eu faço melhor que isso._ Foi o que ele quis falar em voz alta, mas ele fez o máximo para se controlar ao imaginar os comentários.

_Por favor, prove, Reno._ Seria falado em uma voz baixa que faria sua pele se arrepiar. Até que aquela frase não era tão ruim de se imaginar.

_Tente e será o último dia da sua vida._ Seria dito ao seu ouvido quando o presidente estivesse distraído. E também provocaria um arrepio... Só não seria tão agradável.

- Yo, Tseng, não acha que está com muita roupa também?

E o corpo de Rufus continuou tremendo levemente com o prazer que Tseng continuava a proporcionar ao ignorar a pergunta do outro Turk.

Reno suspirou exasperado e levantou o corpo do presidente, se colocando atrás dele para tirar o robe. Rufus se moveu para ajudar o ruivo, interrompendo momentaneamente o que Tseng estava fazendo. O ruivo jogou a roupa em cima do sofá e o abraçou por trás quando terminou.

Tseng se levantou e olhou para a porta. Ele queria ir embora, mas não podia, não conseguia deixar Rufus a sós com Reno. Enquanto via os dois se levantarem do sofá juntos, ele começou a tirar as últimas peças de roupa.

- Você não vem? – Rufus se virou para Tseng, que terminou rapidamente sua tarefa e acompanhou o loiro até a cama, com um braço em suas costas.

Reno viu os dois caminhando juntos e os fez parar quando segurou o rosto do presidente e o beijou com força. O que lhe dava mais raiva era saber que o loiro desgraçado devia estar se divertindo com a situação.

_Manipulador insensível. _

As mãos de Rufus passaram pelo seu peito e puderam sentir as vibrações dos batimentos de Reno, que se inclinava cada vez mais para encontrar o corpo do loiro.

Um gemido de satisfação se fez presente entre o beijo quando Rufus sentiu o corpo de Tseng pressionado atrás dele. As mãos dos dois Turks disputavam espaços em sua pele, como se quisessem tomar posse do que encontravam pela frente. Ele sentiu os membros se esfregarem nele enquanto os corpos o prensavam. Sua mão buscou o órgão de Reno para sentir a excitação dele e depois se virou com certa dificuldade para beijar Tseng. O moreno tomou sua boca com entusiasmo e o abraçou com força, quase o levantando no processo. Reno se abaixou e mordeu o ombro do loiro. Ele pôde ver como o presidente se contorcia a cada mordida. Seus dedos fizeram um caminho por entre as pernas de Rufus até que...

- Reno... Não consegue esperar?

- Nunca foi meu forte, chefe. E você nunca reclamou.

- Realmente. - O presidente se virou para o ruivo. – Então eu tenho uma ordem para você.

xxx

Reno se virou e viu Tseng e Rufus estavam perdidos no abraço que compartilhavam em cima da cama. Aquele beijo parecia não ter fim e a vontade de um observador seria admirar a cena para sempre, mas o ruivo se jogou no colchão macio e fez os dois se separarem, para depois lançar o lubrificante nas mãos de Tseng.

- Minha vez! – Reno agarrou Rufus e saiu rolando com ele pela cama.

xxx

Os olhos esverdeados viam com atenção os dedos de Tseng se aprofundarem no corpo de Rufus. O moreno se incomodava com aquele olhar, mas sabia que não adiantaria esconder algo que o ruivo já devia ter visto tantas vezes...

- Relaxe... Tseng. – Rufus passou as mãos nos ombros do Turk e cobriu o órgão dele com seus dedos.

O moreno sentiu certa ironia na situação... Ele abrindo a passagem para dentro do presidente com três dedos e o loiro pedindo para que Ele relaxasse...

A mão do líder dos Turks acariciava a coxa de Rufus, ao mesmo tempo em que a posicionava para ter um melhor acesso à região na qual trabalhava. Com uma ordem do presidente, ele retirou seus dedos e se posicionou para penetrá-lo.

Reno viu o órgão de Tseng entrar pouco a pouco e sentiu uma espécie de dor em seu peito. O ruivo se perguntava se o seu chefe estava fazendo aquilo direito, mas ele sabia que seu líder era muito mais cuidadoso que ele. Pela expressão de Tseng, aquilo estava proporcionando uma sensação muito agradável ao Turk. Nunca na vida de Reno, ele pensou que veria aquelas emoções estampadas no rosto do seu líder. E se algum dia as visse, ele imaginaria que seria o momento mais engraçado da sua vida. O surpreendente era que não foi. E o que mais provocava culpa (um sentimento que Reno não estava acostumado a ter) era que algo em seu corpo não se sentia nem um pouco incomodado com a situação, pelo contrário. Então Reno levou sua mão até ele e continuou observando a cena.

- Venha aqui.

Os dois Turks se perguntavam o que aquilo queria dizer.

Rufus empurrou levemente os ombros de Tseng, alertando-o para se afastar por um momento.

- Daqui a pouco eu volto para você.

O moreno se retirou e esperou ao lado do loiro.

Mais que depressa Reno se aproximou de Rufus e ocupou o lugar que seu líder esteve havia pouco. Ele levantou mais as pernas do presidente e introduziu seu órgão até o fim.

Tseng virou o rosto de Rufus e o beijou enquanto ele era lentamente penetrado. Para que o loiro pudesse ter um tempo para respirar melhor, o Turk afastou sua boca e a levou pelo pescoço do rapaz.

Após respirar fundo, o presidente mandou que os dois trocassem de lugar novamente.

Reno levou seu órgão mais algumas vezes dentro do corpo de Rufus para se retirar com dificuldade. Ele não queria, mas eram ordens superiores... Parte de sua raiva foi descontada com uma forte mordida que ele deu em uma parte sensível da coxa do loiro, fazendo-o quase gritar pela surpresa.

Tseng olhou aquilo com vontade de matar o ruivo... Até escutar Rufus pedir que ele fizesse outra vez... Então a vontade aumentou.

Assim que pôde, o moreno voltou a penetrar o loiro... com bem menos paciência que antes, mas ele tentou se conter, porque por mais que ele quisesse proporcionar alívio às suas frustrações, ele não poderia deixar Rufus apenas para o Reno. Então, quando ele começou a se perder demais dentro do calor que o envolvia, ele controlou suas investidas mais desesperadas.

Reno mal esperava para voltar a sentir seu órgão preenchendo o loiro. Enquanto se masturbava, ele imaginava como seria estar dentro de Rufus novamente. Ansioso por ter algum tipo de contato com o presidente, Reno acariciou a coxa do loiro com uma das mãos e ajudou Tseng a segurá-la. O ruivo viu o órgão de Rufus pedindo atenção e se inclinou para alcançá-lo com sua boca.

Rufus sentia seu corpo esquentar cada vez mais ao ser estimulado daquele jeito. Tseng preenchendo-o com fortes investidas e o ruivo sugando cada vez mais.

Tseng procurou prolongar mais suas ações, mas Rufus o estava envolvendo de uma maneira que ele não pôde resistir por muito mais tempo. Ele gostaria tanto de levar o loiro para o ponto máximo, mas logo ele o preencheu e não havia como voltar atrás.

Quando Reno voltou a penetrar o loiro, seu órgão deslizou junto com os vestígios que Tseng havia deixado. Ele nunca havia pensado que chegaria tão perto daquilo... Mas também nunca pensou que veria o líder dos Turks sem roupas... Não que ele nunca tivesse vontade... A primeira vez que ele viu Tseng, a temperatura subiu consideravelmente. Mas o Turk nunca notou ou fingiu não notar as indiretas. E os outros Turks sempre foram bem mais disponíveis... Com exceção do seu amigo de infância... Quantas vezes na adolescência ele imaginou que eles eram bem mais que amigos... Mas aquilo seria para sempre um segredo que apenas Reno saberia.

Os pensamentos que distraíam o ruivo sumiram rápido de sua mente, quando ele passou a se mover mais rapidamente dentro de Rufus. Naquele momento, ele só se preocupava com o seu prazer e o do loiro que havia trocado aquela expressão cínica por uma de entrega comovente. Tseng estava ao lado do presidente, beijando seu pescoço e movendo sua mão em sua ereção, mas os olhos esverdeados só conseguiram ver Rufus e Reno não pôde mais agüentar.

O ruivo deitou ao lado do presidente e o beijou lentamente. Quando ele se separou e esteve prestes a fazer outro uso da sua boca, ele viu o loiro ser levado ao seu ápice pela mão de Tseng.

Rufus tentou recuperar seu fôlego até seu prazer parar de circular em seu corpo e se acomodou melhor na cama.

- Yo, acho que ele dormiu.

Tseng brincava com os cabelos do loiro enquanto ele estava distraído demais para reclamar.

- Acho que não. Se quiser ir, Reno, eu cuido do resto.

- Não é melhor eu ficar até ele me dispensar...? Vai que ele precise de alguma coisa de mim depois...

- Reno pode ir, senhor? – perguntou Tseng ao ouvido de Rufus.

- Hum...

- Você está liberado.

- Tá... – Reno olhou longamente para o loiro nos braços de Tseng e ele não conseguiria ver aquela cena por mais tempo. – Até amanhã, chefe. – Então ele beijou os lábios de Rufus.

O ruivo se arrumou depressa e tratou de sair logo do quarto. Ele queria beber e queria Rude para carregá-lo de volta para casa quando ele estivesse inconsciente.

Tseng se viu sozinho no quarto com Rufus. Ele olhou um bom tempo para o loiro que descansava, analisou as marcas do Geostigma. Então o rapaz se levantou e pegou algumas bandagens, deixando-as próximas à cama. Depois ele caminhou até o banheiro e preparou um banho para o presidente. Voltando ao quarto ele recolheu as roupas que estavam espalhadas e as deixou em ordem. Quando Tseng terminou, voltou para a cama e se apoiou no colchão. O loiro abriu os olhos e viu o Turk se aproximar com algo diferente no olhar.

- Pelo menos desta vez... me deixe ficar aqui com você...- Tseng abraçou Rufus com força. – Me deixe ficar aqui esta noite é a única coisa que eu peço...

E foi a única noite que os dois dormiram juntos.

x

x

x

x

- Isso não é um bom sinal.

- Quê? – perguntou Reno ao olhar para Rude, ainda debruçado no balcão do bar.

- Eu falando, você calado.

- É que estou pensando.

-!! – Rude virou sua bebida de uma só vez. Era mais sério do que ele imaginava. – Mas tá pensando em algo que não é sexo, cigarros ou bebida?

-...Não, acho que é relacionado.

Rude respirou aliviado, o mundo não estava acabando. Ele até estava pensando em entrar no jogo em uma mesa próxima, mas sua intuição dizia que havia mais naquela história.

-...O que é?

- Aquele loiro ficou mais esquisito que já era.

- É, toda aquela história de recuperar o planeta, nunca pensei que ouviria isso.

- É... isso também... Você acha que ele está tentando se redimir antes que...

E Reno ficou quieto.

- Eles vão encontrar a cura.

- Eles quem?!

-...Os médicos.

- Mas quando vai ser isso?!

- Reno... – Rude nunca pensou que precisaria dizer aquilo. – Beba.

x

x

x

x

As gotas caíam gentilmente.

_Quase pensei que este dia não chegaria. _

Quando Rufus levantou da cadeira, todos estavam sérios.

- Voltar ao trabalho. – Foi a ordem do presidente.

- Não vamos comemorar? – perguntou Reno.

- Temos que cuidar de assuntos importantes. - O presidente deixou o pano que o cobria sobre a cadeira e caminhou até o prédio em escombros, seguidos pelos Turks. Então, Rufus parou. – Estão dispensados por hoje, voltem ao trabalho amanhã. – Mas os quatro continuaram a segui-lo. – Todos vocês.

Os Turks se entreolharam e planejaram se dispersar, mas Tseng seguiu os movimentos de Rufus com o olhar e Elena permaneceria com ele. Reno seguiu em outra direção e observou o loiro ascender os andares do prédio da Shinra. Rude estava em pé, ao lado do seu amigo.

Continuava a chover enquanto Rufus observava a cidade de cima junto aos metais enferrujados e a poeira. Mais uma vez o planeta era purificado por um poder sagrado. Um poder que o curou.

Ele tocou as paredes desgastadas pelo tempo. Seu império que ruiu por vontade do planeta, a mesma vontade que salvou a sua vida.

Havia muito a ser feito.

x

x

x

x

Não havia como voltar atrás. As cidades precisavam de energia. A ShinRa direcionou suas atenções para alternativas de geração de energia.

- Como vão os estudos? – perguntou Rufus em sua reunião com a nova cúpula executiva da empresa.

- Energia hidroelétrica está descartada, pois causaria um grande impacto ambiental e não é isso o que queremos – disse um homem de aparência frágil, cabelos quase brancos e sorriso amistoso, o novo encarregado do departamento de pesquisas científicas.

- Prossiga.

- Ainda não temos resultados satisfatórios com energia renovável, como a proporcionada pelo sol e pelo vento. A quantidade de energia produzida não seria suficiente.

- E as informações sobre o petróleo?

- Descobrimos mais locais propícios à exploração.

- Mas é uma energia que não pode se renovar, não servirá a longo prazo.

- Temos a opção de explorar a energia da fissão de átomos de urânio, o combustível tem um custo baixo e a quantidade de energia produzida seria satisfatória.

- Continue nos estudos dessas duas últimas fontes.

- Sim, senhor...

- Reeve, como está a reconstrução da cidade?

- Senhor, presidente... – interrompeu o cientista antes que o outro executivo pudesse falar. – Precisamos de mais verba para o departamento científico... O futuro da empresa depende disso.

-...

xxx

- Em breve, precisaremos de um novo responsável pelo departamento científico – disse Rufus ao ficar a sós com Tseng.

- Será providenciado.

- Ainda precisamos do atual por enquanto, mas já não basta o que está sendo investido nos estudos, ele ainda quer levar o dinheiro para Costa Del Sol? Ele pretende construir um reator lá ou algo do tipo?

- É uma casa de férias muito bonita.

- E grande, não é? Para combinar com a conta secreta?

O Turk passou as mãos nos ombros de Rufus quando este sentou em sua cadeira. – Reeve está procurando um bom substituto.

- Esses cientistas são todos iguais, loucos e gananciosos.

- Vou trazer um remédio para dor de cabeça para o senhor. – O Turk se direcionou à saída do escritório.

- Tseng, lembre-se de providenciar as flores para quando alguém morrer acidentalmente em sua piscina.

- Sim, senhor.

x

x

x

x

- Eles estão demorando... Será que o presidente inventou alguma missão de última hora? – disse Elena.

-...- Rude não queria imaginar o que seria.

- Engraçado, às vezes eles ficam em reunião e não chamam a gente, você reparou?

- É.

- Às vezes fico pensando se não sou boa demais para comparecer também...

- Você fala demais, mas é uma ótima profissional... Quando não deixa algum segredo vazar.

- Não era para você levantar o meu astral?

-...Quero dizer que há assuntos que não são para você.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão machista!

- Não... Eu apoio as mulheres... Gosto muito... Digo...

- O quê?

- Elena... Digamos que o que eles têm que resolver seja algo entre homens...

x

x

x

x

- Não acha muito arriscado continuar com isso?

- Nós precisamos continuar, Tseng – disse Rufus ao olhar a paisagem pela sua janela do escritório.

Reno olhou para o líder dos Turks de um jeito que dizia que não havia como fazer o loiro mudar de idéia. Mas mesmo assim, Tseng precisava tentar.

- Os riscos são muito grandes... É provável que acidentes como aqueles se repitam... Acha que deveríamos arriscar mais vidas?

Rufus fechou os olhos brevemente. – Faço isso para o bem das pessoas, para que elas tenham uma vida digna, pelo planeta. – Então ele se virou para os dois Turks. - Se não formos nós a explorar as novas fontes de energia, serão outros e quem vai garantir que eles não destruirão tudo no processo?

A cidade estava linda aquela noite. As luzes brilhavam além dos montes e árvores da nova sede da ShinRa.

Tseng respirou fundo, não havia mais o que fazer. - Com licença, senhor.

- Boa noite, chefe.

Rufus olhou para os dois Turks à porta e viu dois pares de olhos observando-o com um sentimento especial.

Segundos depois, o presidente estava sozinho.

- Alguns sacrifícios são necessários às vezes... Para algo maior.

_Não posso deixar que façam mal ao meu planeta. A ShinRa será aquela que providenciará o que é mais necessário a todos: a energia que continuará movimentando as cidades. Eu estou fazendo um bem. Este será o mundo mais maravilhoso de todos. _

_E eu o governarei._

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim. **

**Agradeço a todos que chegaram a ler até aqui e peço desculpas pela demora. Fico feliz em poder compartilhar as ideias que eu tive para a história com vocês. É muito solitário gostar de algo sozinho. Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha versão da história e dos personagens. Gostaria que comentassem o que acharam. Bom, mas é isso. Agora falta postar a fic VincentxNero, ChaosxNero, GenesisxYazoo que eu já tenho há algum tempo... Só preciso revisar de novo. E também tenho uma fic de Final Fantasy VIII para ser postada. Mais uma vez obrigado a vocês e a minha maravilhosa beta-reader.**

**Abraços do Vovô**


End file.
